StarClan's choices?
by Suntalon
Summary: StarClan has taken many of my favorite cats, and this book is from their point of veiw of when they die, and now are looking from Starclan. This book is soooo mush better then i can make it sound in this summary!
1. Flametail's last glimpse

**WHY?**

**Starclan has taken many of my favorite warrior cats, like Spottedleaf, Silverstream, Bluestar, Honeyfern, and many more, but why do they do this? Starclan holds many of the cats from the past, and so does the Dark Forest. Flametail's death made me mad at Starclan, but I know that it was for the best. **

**Flametail looked all around. Where was he? The last thing, that he could remember was falling through the ice while playing with his clan mates on the frozen lake. Flametail got up and shook off. He looked around only to see blackness, and then out of no where Raggedstar, Shadowclan's old leader, appeared, and that is when he came to the reality of it…. he was dead. Flametail couldn't help, but feel pity for himself. Why him? He was still young he had his sister and brother and mom and dad to take care of, but most of all he was Shadowclan's medicine cat apprentice! Littlecloud had only just gotten over green cough, why did Starclan allow this to happen? **


	2. Caught to late

Suntalon: I loved Honeyfern and it was soooo sad how she died, so I will write about it I hope you feel less sad about her death when you read this.

**Honeyfern**

** I love Berrynose. I know that he may seem like a stuck up show off, but truthfully he is king on the inside. Let go sun bathe I tell Lionblaze and Berrynose. 'Okay' they both reply. We get over to the rocks and Mousefur and Purdy, the elders, are sitting there, but as soon as we come over they get up only asking if we could bring them some prey before they leave. I reply with a yes! And dash off to the fresh kill pile. I bend over to pick up a mouse, but jump back startled to see a cat face. The cat's face is filled with sorrow and grief. I grab the mouse and race back over to give it to Mousefur, and then go back to sun bathe. I relax as Berrynose whispers kind things into my ear I suddenly see a shadow flicker out of the corner of my eye, and I leap up and dash over to where Millie's kits are playing. I scoop up Briarkit just as I set her down I feel pain coarse through me I know a snake had bitten me. I screeched in pain and lay down I ask for anyone to help me, but I know it is useless Starclan was calling me. I knew that Sorreltail and my sisters would miss me, but I had to let go I take in one final breath, and then dark. I wake up in a beautiful field. I look around to see cats calling my name they welcome me like a new member of the clan, and for I am. I am a new member of Starclan. **

** I watch now as Berrynose cares for my sister Poppyfrost, and her kits Molekit and Cherrykit, for I watch over them now also, and I am pleased to find that Berrynose has moved on. And no where, not a single strand of fur on me is jealous over Poppyfrost, for I think of them as my kits… that I never had. **

Suntalon: hey! It's me again. Just a little blurp of fun: all of Sorreltail's kits names were, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, and let's not forget Molepaw, who died when he got sick and didn't get better from any of Leafpool's herbs. So, you never know Poppyfrost's Molekit could be named after Molepaw, or even be him born again kind of like how Cinderheart is really Cinderpelt re-incarnated!


	3. The Spotted Savior

Suntalon: Hey! Check out my other story Omen of the stars: MY version!  If you don't want to okay! Just read on then!

**Spottedleaf**

** As I sorted through my herbs I couldn't get Firepaw out of my head! Was he the savior of the forest? Is that why Bluestar named him Firepaw? Well he did have a flame colored coat. Maybe Starclan will speak to me tonight. Bluestar asked me earlier if I was planning on taking on an apprentice. I said no because Starclan hadn't told me yet. Maybe they will tell at Mothermouth next half moon. I stopped sorting through the herbs and lie down and I was about to fall asleep when I heard a rustle. I jumped up and peeked cautiously out of my den. I saw him Clawface! A Shadowclan warrior and he was heading towards the nursery! I was about to call the alarm when I thought better of myself. If I called the alarm he would dash out and not be punished! I vigilantly crept up on him not a sound! Slowly, carefully, right about time…. When SNAP! I stepped on a twig. He whirled around and let out a low growl. "So, the little medicine cat is trying to play hero?" Clawface sneered. Before I could mutter a word he leapt at me. I dodged and was about to turn around to face him again when I felt teeth meet my neck a tried to screech for help, but he covered my mouth with his tail. I knew I was going to die, but at least I would die fighting to protect my clan. **

** When I awoke I found my self surrounded by my ancestors, my new clan. I mewed a greeting and there I stood in the ranks of Starclan forever looking out for my past clan and the present! And now I stand there the same looking out for my Firestar and his precious clan. **


	4. old Moss but new Mists

Suntalon: I would like to thank all of my viewers, and reviewers!

**Mosskit**

"Hello, most of you may not know me, but I am Bluestar's kit. I died when my mom was taking to me to see my father Oakheart. I was sooooo cold I just couldn't keep going! I tried and tried, but I was just sooooo tired! I lie down to rest as my mom took my other to siblings, Mistykit and Stonekit farther and farther away. I woke up to the sound of another cat coming near. I looked up expecting to see my mom, but instead I see a cat with star's in her fur i was so scared I whimpered and then hissed. She came closer and all of my coldness and tiredness went away. I felt my fur tingle I looked at my paws and saw that they were stars. I couldn't help but suppress a squeak of shock. The starry cat said that her name was Snowfur and she was going to take care of me, since my mom wasn't here. At first I was scared, but eventually I took it upon myself to look over my older siblings. Stonefur walks with me today, and together we watch over Mistykit- Mistypaw -Mistyfoot-deputy- Mistystar the new leader of Riverclan. My name is now Mosswing. I have been granted that name in the ranks of Starclan. I still watch over my sister today, but not alone I am with my mom, my dad, and my brother. As Mistystar grows we watch her with pride and joy. I started as a kit…. and ended as a warrior."


	5. Speckled Snow

Suntalon: Enjoy this chapter is about Snowkit who was taken by the hawk in the first series. What happened to him?

**Snowkit**

I didn't die when the hawk grabbed me, in fact I made it back to the clan, but after they had left for the new forest.

I was dropped from the hawk and landed on a few peaces of moss, lucky me! I remember seeing Thornclaw and Brackenfur try to save me, but it was pointless. As I landed I was save and found by a rogue. One day when I was old enough to become a warrior my rogue 'mother', named Meadow, made up her own little warrior ceremony for me. Although I am deaf she and I had come up with a sort of language by using our tails. Meadow named me Snowclaw. When she aged I took care of her as I would for any clan elder. The day she died I realize that I had to find my way back to my real mom, and clan. After burying her I said good-bye for the last time and followed my heart upstream. I walked for days on end sniffing and seeing new things, but never hearing. I walked and hunted using the tactics that Meadow had taught me. I reached an area which looked familiar, and I realized that it was Sunningrocks. I had seen it before when the elders had drawn it in the sand back at the nursery, so I could understand what they were saying. i smelt a familiar smell, and raced across the stream and into some weeds, and I found myself facing my mother Dappletail, Frostfur, and some other cats, who I didn't know. I mewed hi, but I could tell by there faces that they didn't remember me. I flicked my tail in a way that mother and I would did to say 'I love you' that seemed to trigger Dappletail's memory, for she nuzzled me and twirled around me she must have told the others something for they all greeted me. Over the next moons I watched over them with the same care that Meadow had showed me. Although I had been born a warrior, raised as a rogue, I would die as a warrior. The Riverclan elders died first, then Frostfur, and then Dappletail. Alone I lived for a few more moons until I met a she-cat named Rose. She understood that I was deaf and we lived together. Rose gave birth to our three kits, Petal, Pebble, and Snow. Petal was a pretty brown, almost red cat like her mother. Snow looked just like me, but wasn't blind. Pebble looked just like my mother Dappletail, a tabby.

They grew and had there own kits. I died next to Rose peacefully. I live in

Starclan now with my former clanmates who were glad to see me, my mother and all who I took care of, Meadow my mentor and the mother who raised me, and my Rose: my mate and my savior. We watch over the clans, and especially Brackenfur who wanted to be my mentor, but never got the chance, and my rogue family: who live on happily.


	6. Golden stars

**Suntalon**: Please review, or send in the name of your favorite cat that Starclan has taken so I can write about it!

**Goldenflower's death**

**Suntalon**: how does Goldenflower die? They never actually tell you how, but I think that her death was important. She gave birth to Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt who are important in the books! Read and find out.

-Kind of a POV of Goldenflower, and kind of 3rd person for Goldenflower!

I watch my kits grow up. I have seen them struggle and succeed. I protect them as any mother would, except I watch them from Starclan.

Gather around Mosskit, Brindlekit, Nightkit, and you too Adderkit. This is the story of how I died. It may sound gruesome, but it wasn't.

I sat next to Longtail. Although he was still young he was blind and could no longer be a warrior, so he had joined the elders den with me. I got up, careful not to awake Longtail. It had happened moons before. Starclan had come to me saying that I was soon to join them. I had no regrets as I learned this, for I had lived during the rule of Bluestar, and the great Firestar, I had seen tragedies, and suffered loss, but I have no regrets, even birthing to Tigerstar's two kits. It was surprisingly warm night for being in the middle of leaf-bare. The apprentices had given me prey and new moss. I had talked to Brambleclaw and told him that I loved him and Tawnypelt. I knew that tonight was the night that I would pass, and join my old clanmates. As I lie down next to Longtail I could not sleep, so I got up and sat outside waiting. I lie down to rest, under the Highrock dreaming peacefully. I awoke to see my former clanmates around me. I knew that I would go join Starclan. I gladly joined their ranks, no regret on leaving loved ones behind. My son and daughter both mourned for me, but one night I came to each of them and told them that I was okay, and no need to. That cheered them up, and now I live here watching over the kits of Starclan, and watching my kits grow as they have kits. I know that somewhere inside of me I wish I was down there with them, but for now I watch them silently and peacefully, as if nothing ever happened.

As I finished all of the kits scampered off to play, except for Mosskit who sat staring admiringly up at me. "You were right to leave your kits." And with that she turned around to play with her friends.

**Suntalon**: touching *tear* LOL just kidding, not really!

**Spottedleaf**: Just review!


	7. Raining blood

**Suntalon**: okay so I have no idea how Rainwhisker died so here is how I think he did!

**Rainwhisker**

"I died the bravest death some cats think, but I just died the way that any true warrior would."

It had been five moons since Sorreltail had had her kits, and Sootfur had died. Soon Sorreltail's kits (Honeykit, Cinderkit, and Poppykit) would be apprentices…. I hope to be one of their mentors, they are so energetic! I had hoped to be the mentor of Molekit, but he had died only a moon before, when he didn't react to the herbs that Leafpool had given him. Seeing the sorrow on my sister's face was unbearable, that day I vowed to watch over her kits, and risk my own life for them. And I did…. Till the very last day.

I was on dawn patrol, and I knew that we all had to be on high alert, even though we had defeated Scourge his companions could still be on the lose. I marked Shadowclan border, and then followed Cloudtail (the leader of the patrol,) when I smelt something. It was a mix of fear and fox. Although it was stale I wanted to check it out, so I told Cloudtail that I would catch up with him in a second. Little did I know that I would never go on another patrol again. As I followed the trail it got stronger and stronger and fresher and fresher. I soon found myself staring at my sisters three remaining kits. Cinderkit squeaked "help us" of course I did. I ran up to them, but they cowered even more. I turned around to see one of those pieces of Fox-dung that had joined Scourge. This cat had a malicious gaze in his eyes, and I knew he wanted to kill, but I wouldn't let him harm a single hair on my sister's kits. I hissed in fury, and leapt at him, I dug my claws into his back, I could feel the stinging as his claws met my stomach. I kicked him off, and as he scrambled to his feet I lunged again. Blinded by fury I dug my claws and my teeth into him so hard. I felt him fight, but then go limp. I dropped the body of him, and turned to make sure that the kits were okay. I saw them staring at me eyes wide in horror. I heard pawsteps and whirled around to face a white cat. At first I slid out my claws, and then realized it was Cloudtail, and the rest of the patrol. Feeling safe I crumbled to the ground, the injuries, that I had received too much to handle. A dark wave of unconsciousness hit me…. black.

I awoke to feel no pain from any of my injuries. I sat up and began to groom myself, when I realized that I wasn't any place familiar. I looked up to see a cat with golden fur. "Hello I am Lionheart, come with me and you will finally be at peace." I knew that there was no way to go back so I just stood up and nodded. With one last glance over my shoulder I saw my sister, and all of her kits, and the rest of the clan mourning for me. I wanted to tell them not to, for there were more losses to come, and mine is only minor, but I couldn't all I could do is look ahead to my new life as a Starclan warrior.

Today I still watch over my sister, her mate, and her two surviving kits Poppyfrost (who also has her own kits and a mate), and Cinderheart (and her mate Lionblaze.) I am sorrowfully joined by Honeyfern, whom I couldn't save from that vicious snake, but I protected others from it. I sit with my brother Sootfur, who is as raidient as ever, as we live on our lives as though nothing has changed, even though everything has…

**Suntalon**: okay I need options on what cats to write about please! (please review!)


	8. Frost bitten, but warm hearted

**Suntalon: **Thank you to WildCrocanow for always reviewing, and I hope that you continue to!

Also thanks to Ginkabina for giving me ideas on what cats to use… here is the next chapter about Frostfur, which I also thank Ginkabina for giving me this idea! (I do not own warriors…. although I do own Suntalon)

**Spottedleaf:** okay enough with the thank you's! Just get on with it!

**Frostfur**

As I nuzzled the dank cold fur of Mudfur I grieved for the medicine cat that had been with the clans for so long. I looked beside me to see Speckledtail, and two other Riverclan cats. Speckledtail and I are not Riverclan cats, but we were to old to travel with the clans to their new home, but we decided to stay here to help have a proper burial for this medicine cat.

The first few days of being left by the clans were hard, but as we got to know each other, and this territory life became easier. The two Riverclan cats were called Greymist and Darkfoot. They were nice. Hunting was very challenging, but we managed. As we ate our food we would share tongues, and talk about the good times, when monsters weren't destroying the forest. As we remembered, it gave us courage. We moved out of Riverclan's old camp, and made our own. It was nice, it was in the reeds, and we had soft nests. I missed the apprentices especially because we had to find our own fresh kill and moss now. As the days went on things got simpler.

All was fine, until one day, as we were out fishing, which was now the primary source of food, Darkfoot was sitting on of the Sunningrocks when, he slipped, and fell into the water. Darkfoot paddled as hard as he could, but he was old as were we, and all we could do was watch, as our new friend drowned. The next day we found his body washed up on the shore, so we brought him to the now camp, near where we had sat moons before mourning for Mudfur, as we now sat mourning, I brushed up next to Greymist, knowing how hurt she must feel, because it was her last friend that was truly a Riverclan warrior. That's when I decided. As we brought the body of Darkfoot to burial, and begun to bury him it was nearly Sunhigh, by the time that we had finished, and I spoke to Speckledtail, who had now become the sort of the leader of the group and I discussed the plan with her.

The next day I nudged awake Greymist, and she stared blurry eyed at me. I told her "we most go to the old Thunderclan camp because that is where we belong." Greymist just nodded and got to her paws. Once we got to the river, where it separated Thunderclan from Riverclan Greymist finally spoke up "I know that I am old and I am going to die, but I must stay loyal to my clan and die where I was born, you guys have been so kind to me... Good bye and thank you." And with that I watched as my close friend padded into the river and let it take her away, not bothering to try to swim. Speckledtail took a step forwards, but I stopped her with my tail. "No this is what she wanted." As we hopped back over the stepping stones, and we were in complete silence, as we padded past Sunningrocks, and eventually through the gorse tunnel (or what was left of it) and to the center of camp. I looked around, and noticed that the medicine cat den was still in one piece. I couldn't help, but purr as I thought of my little kit Cinderpelt, and how much she had grown up as a medicine cat apprentice. I sat down in front of the den and closed my eyes, and they never opened again.

I finally awoke in a beautiful forest, which was lushes, and not destroyed by twolegs. I also saw my friend Speckledtail come bounding up to me. I raced over to greet her, and I was so joyous to know that she had made it to Starclan. I looked all around me to mind myself looking at all of the cats that I knew. I saw Darkfoot and Greymist, I saw many of the previous Thunderclan cat, I looked down into a pool of water, and saw that instead of my white snowy pelt, it was full of stars, and I knew that I was finally at peace.

**Suntalon:** so did you guys like it? The only way that I'll know is if you REVIEW it! Please review! I also need more ideas on what cats to write about!


	9. Crooked Silver

**Suntalon: **Omg here is the next cat… to die

Okay most of the cats that I have written about are from Thunderclan, but not this one this cat is from Riverclan… he was very important!

I would like to thank WildCrocanow, Cloverdapple, and all of my other reviewers!

**Crookedstar's death**

I saw the torn expression on Mistyfoot's face as she padded into camp. She called me and said that she had some awful news for me. I wondered if it was about her kits that she had just had, because of leaf-bare I hope that they were getting on well. What I didn't know is that it wasn't about her kits it was about mine.

I had noticed at gatherings that Silverstream, my kit, had always seemed to choose to sit closer to Thunderclan, especially a certain cat called Greystripe. I knew though that the daughter of Riverclan's leader would never betray us….. or so I thought.

As Mistyfoot came up to me I asked her what was wrong. Her reply made everything drop into the pits of despair. "I don't know how to tell you this Crookedstar, but I might as well come out and tell you… its Silverstream she's dead." I felt as though my whole world had been torn away from me. My kit was dead. I stuttered and asked "h-how and w-w-where and w-w-w-why?" why had Starclan been cruel enough for her to die? She was so young. "Well" Mistyfoot started. "As you know she has been meeting that Greystripe from Thunderclan, and she was well...Umm…. having his kits on Sunningrocks, and things went bad, and I heard that she died giving birth to the kits."

As soon as I heard that Thunderclan cats had been involved with my daughters death my sorrow turned to anger. "We will get those kits back immediately!"

My deed was carried out. I got the kits, but one gathering everything went bad. I suddenly came down with whitecough, and then greencough. I remembered Silverstream, and how much she was like her mother, Featherstream. That night I got so bad that our medicine cat decided that the best thing for me now was to rest. Leopardfur took over the job of organizing patrols and such, and I just slept most of the time. My once light- colored fur had dulled, and I looked more of like an elder, than a leader. I knew that my time to join Starclan would be here soon. Mudfur, the medicine cat, offered me herbs and such, but I declined, knowing that my time was coming to an end. My last day I called in Leopardfur and Stonefur, and I told them "I must leave you, but you guys know the right choice." I nodded to Stonefur, whose eyes shown with understanding, and I nodded at Leopardfur, whose eyes were filled with grief, sorrow, and wisdom. And with that I laid down my head and died.

I woke up and padded over to two of the prettiest she-cats ever: Featherstream, and Silverstream. They nuzzled me, and welcomed me, and I knew that this is where my heart lay... with them in Starclan.


	10. Oak trees with red hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the warrior cat series!**

**Suntalon**: Thank you to all of my reviewers!

Ginkabina: Your Welcome, and Thanks for the idea about Frostfur!

Cloverdapple: Thanks for reviewing!

WildCrocanow: Thanks for reviewing!

RumTumTugress: Here is a chapter about Oakheart! (Thanks for the idea)

**Oakheart's death**

**Suntalon**: Here is a quick bit on what's going on in Oakheart's life right now: (his two kits with Bluestar are fully grown warriors: Mistyfoot and Stonefur, and a war for Sunningrocks is about to happen.)

**Oakheart's death**

"For the battle patrol I want two one lead by Leopardfur and one lead by Oakheart." I stared up at my brother, Crookedstar, as he gave out the orders. Thunderclan cats think that everyone should bow down to them, and that they are the best, well not any more. They always steal Sunningrocks from Riverclan, and it is rightfully ours, not theirs, but they can't get that into their measly scrap of a brain. I decide to take Shrewclaw, Stonefur, Blackclaw, and Loudbelly.

The first patrol has already gone out, and we are meant to attack Thunderclan from upstream, versus the first patrol is downstream. As my patrol lines up I say fair well to my brother, not knowing that that would be the last time I saw him while I was alive. I call out an order and we go charging upstream. I can hear the heavy breathing of my kit, Stonefur, on my left, and Blackclaw on my right shoulder, the other two on their shoulders. As I race up and see Sunningrocks being patrolled by some Thunderclan, Redtail the deputy, Tigerclaw a fierce cat, his apprentice Ravenpaw, and two other cats that I don't know. I screech the attack signal and we charge at them. They look up with surprise. I leap on a she-cat and soon pin her down, but I hear a screech of pain, and see that from the second patrol Otterpaw was being cornered by Redtail and another cat that I don't know the name of. I screech and leap at the one cat and we roll over in a tussle. I scratch his ear and he is soon begging for mercy. I turn around to see who is left. I see that from Riverclan all except Stonefur, Loudbelly, and I. everyone was gone. I also noticed that the only cats left from Thunderclan are Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, and Redtail. Redtail leapt at Stonefur, but I meet him in the air and screech in fury "No Thunderclan cat shall ever harm Stonefur." I pin Redtail down, but he slithers out from my grip, and soon he is on my back. He sends me spiraling backwards and I fling him off. I feel triumphant, but that is short lived as I hear a rumble and a screech of fear pierce the air I look up to see rocks come tumbling over my head, and then darkness. When I woke up I knew that I was in Starclan, and I was not afraid. The only thing that I asked for is that I see how the battle ends. I stare through a puddle of water and see Redtail chase off my last two warriors, and I see the apprentice Ravenpaw peering in the shadows of the trees at his mentor, who leaps at Redtail, and snaps his neck. Ravenpaw runs away, but steps on a twig and alerts Tigerclaw. I step back as out from the puddle awakes a cat that looks as bushy as a fox, and I realize Redtail. I step forwards and greet him for Starclan. He knows that his battle is over, and greets me with kindness, as though the battle between us had never happened.

Moons later I make another journey to take a cats life, Bluestar's, she comes in and out of Starclan. I know that she is saying good bye to our kits, and I let her until she finishes, and then I nudge awake the gorgeous blue-grey furred cat that I fell in love with, and we walk away together tails entwined, following the path of the stars.

**Suntalon**: *tear* that was touching! Didn't you think so? The only way I'll know is if you review. (I need ideas on what cats to write about)

**Oakheart**: Thanks for writing about me, I truly feel like my death was amended *cries*

Suntalon: yeah, yeah! enough with the mushy stuff, but seriously REVIEW please!


	11. Burning Fangs

Suntalon: I know that I haven't updated in a LONG time, but you know I just got back from break last week, and school was pretty ruff…. But anyways here is the next chapter.

**Burning Fangs**

Bluestar allowed me to stay in Thunderclan, even after being outcaste by Shadowclan. I knew that I had to prove my loyalty one way or another. The time had finally come.

Spottedleaf, Thunderclan's medicine cat, had just died because a cat by the name of Clawface had murdered her. "Yellowfang would you like to become the new medicine cat of Thunderclan?" I nodded yes, and then I began my duties. Everyday I would collect herbs and clean the storage, check on the elders if they needed anything, and I would check on the queens, because one of them had a cough. Fireheart now Firestar would bring me food and care for me. Fireheart got an apprentice of his own, a lively cat named Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw was all ways full of excitement. Until one day I was sorting through herbs and heard a screech coming from Frostfur. I race out of my den to find Tigerclaw and Fireheart carrying the limp body of Cinderpaw. At first I though she was dead, but then I noticed the faint rise and fall of her chest. I treated her for shock, and tried to help her back leg, but it was shattered beyond repair.

Cinderpaw knew that she could no longer be Fireheart's apprentice. Fireheart visited Cinderpaw and I everyday to see how Cinderpaw was feeling. Each day her spirits would rise, and quite soon Cinderpaw began helping me with herbs. She and I would go through the forest looking for herbs, and Cinderpaw would always sniff everything, and she would get a forlorn look in her eyes, like she missed being an apprentice training for a warrior. I would ask her if she found anything, she would shake her head, and go charging off, as fast as any cat with only three legs could. One day Fireheart had taken us to a small clearing in the forest, and he had a small old mouse in his paws. He let it go, because it was still alive, and I watched as Cinderpaw slowly hunted it and killed it. Everyday since then she was always livelier than ever!

Moons later Cinderpaw received her name as a full medicine cat, Cinderpelt. I was getting older and Cinderpelt generally did the most work, but I was there keeping her company.

I woke up one day to the sound of cats screeching. I looked around and realized that camp had caught on fire. Everyone was racing out, and heading for Riverclan territory, where they knew that they would be safe. Goldenflower had left a kit, Bramblekit. Back in camp, and the elders had been trapped. Cinderpelt wanted to go and help Fireheart, but I couldn't let her injure or kill herself. I followed Fireheart back into the burning camp. I grabbed Patchpelt but he was limp, and I knew that he was dead. I heard a cracking noise and looked up to see a huge tree come slamming down. I blurrily saw Fireheart come and try to save me, but I knew that I was on my way to Starclan, so I told him to thank Bluestar for letting me stay at Thunderclan, and that he was the nicest cat ever, and to not forget Bramblekit. I closed my eyes and fell into a never ending sleep.

I know travel the skies with Starclan, and I help Jayfeather, the new medicine cat. Cinderpelt finally got her wish at being a warrior, for Starclan allowed her to come back as Cinderheart, and I watch over all medicine cats of Thunderclan, even my favorite… Leafpool.


	12. Brave as a Lion

**Suntalon**: this chapter is dedicated to Moonstripe of Windclan, because she/he asked me to do a chapter about Lionheart's death, and so here it is!

**Brave as a Lion**

Lionheart ordered off the morning patrols and was about to go share some fresh kill with Bluestar, when suddenly he thought he heard someone call his name. Lionheart looked around, but saw no one. Thinking that it was his imagination he trotted off towards the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse for himself and a squirrel for Bluestar. Lionheart whirled around as he heard his name called again. When no one was behind him he shook it off. Lionheart padded into Bluestar's den, and they discussed patrols, and how Shadowclan was threatening the border.

Lionheart left Bluestar's den at dusk and ordered off the night patrols, before going to the warriors den for the night. Lionheart awoke and looked around, he was surrounded by a beautiful forest and a she-cat with stars in her fur padded up to him and mewed "your time is soon, but do not worry we will always be here for you." And with that everything disappeared as Lionheart heard a screech. Lionheart jumped up and ran out of the warriors den. The camp was erupted with chaos. Lionheart searched the clearing and saw Clawface, a Shadowclan cat. Lionheart screeched a battle cry and leapt onto Clawface's back. Clawface struggled to get away, and he threw Lionheart backward, before heading back into the battle. Lionheart saw the elders struggling to get to safety. Lionheart leapt up and nudged Patchpelt, and sent him flying to safety. Lionheart charged back into battle, ready for who was coming. Shadowclan was slowly leaving, and Lionheart heard a screech. He turned around and saw some mangy pelt cat holding down Greypaw, his apprentice. Lionheart screeched with fury and launched himself at the flea-bag. Lionheart scored his claws down the cat's pelt, but the cat was strong, and he flung Lionheart away. Lionheart was soon pinned down by him. He clawed at the Shadowclan cat with all of his might, but not even Starclan's power was enough. Lionheart saw the Shadowclan cat raise paw. Lionheart braced himself for the pain, but it never came.

Lionheart looked up to see a beautiful cat, his mother, Poppydawn. Poppydawn mewed to Lionheart "Welcome my son, finally we are together in peace." Lionheart stood up and looked around. He looked down at his own pelt, and saw that it too had stars in it. Lionheart understood what this meant. He had gone to join Starclan, and finally live without fighting.

Lionheart had the honor of giving Firestar one of his nine lives. Lionheart watched as his friends and family mourned over his death, but Lionheart willed them to not, for one day they would all be together in peace, non despair, no fighting, no losses, and no scars. In Starclan.


	13. Dangerous Daisys

**Suntalon: ** Okay well for this chapter I did it about a queen who died a long time ago. Thank you to WildCrocanow for giving me options on what cats to write about, so here it is the next chapter!

**Dangerous Daisy's**

Daisytail had just fought more of verbally not actually tooth and claw, about how old a kit should be before going into battle. Daisytail had stood in the center of a clearing, where a battle was about to break out between her home clan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. Daisytail and most of the other she-cats there had convinced their leaders that kits had to be at least six moons old before training to be a warrior. Daisytail now guided her kit, Specklepaw, back into the nursery. Specklepaw was annoyed at his mother because he wanted to fight the other clan, but all his mother would say was "It's not your time yet." Daisytail could understand her son's frustration, but she had to keep him safe until he was old enough. Hawkfoot, another one of the queens had also taken her three kits, Shrewpaw, Frostpaw, and Tuftpaw back into the nursery for another half moon. All of the now kits grumbled as their mothers took them back into the kits den.

TWO MOONS LATER-

Daisytail watched as Specklepaw now officially became an apprentice. Daisytail's eyes brimmed with happiness as her son touched noses with his new mentor, Maplewhisker. Daisytail cheered her son's name loud, and she pressed up nest to him purring with all of the joy in the world. Daisytail had brought the news about the new rule at the last gathering, and although there were a few grumbles (mostly from the soon to be kits) everything went well. Daisytail left her son's side, as he chased after his mentor. Hazelstar called the clan to be quiet and he had one more thing to announce. "Today I name a warrior. Adderpaw step forwards. Do you promise to up hold the warrior code even if it costs you your life?" Quivering with excitement Adderpaw replied "I do." Hazelstar nodded and said "Then from this moment on you will be known as Adderfang." His clanmates called his name excitedly, and he raced over and pressed noses with his best friend Windflight. Windflight was half Thunderclan half Windclan, but she chose to stay loyal to Windclan. Daisytail chanted Adderfang's name along with the rest of the clan. Hazelstar padded back into his den, a signal that the gathering was over.

Daisytail watched as Specklepaw grew more and more with each day, improving his skills and fighting. Daisytail stayed in the nursery, even though she didn't have any kits she enjoyed helping the new queens feel at home. Daisytail felt sad, and yet happy as she watched her son grow up. He would always bring her food and listen to her tell stories. Then the day came, Specklepaw's warrior ceremony. Daisytail watched her son say I do and Hazelstar mewed "Then from this moment on you will be known as Specklewhisker in honor of your mentor." Daisytail watched her son's eyes well up with grief; Maplewhisker had been killed by a fox, while saving a kit. Daisytail shook her head and called her son's name the loudest. Specklewhisker sat outside of camp, sitting vigil as it was protocol for a new warrior to do without talking. Daisytail padded up into Hazelstar's den and sat down and started talking to him in a very serious tone.

Daisytail watched as the clan gathered, Specklewhisker sat down next to her. "Daisytail is it your wish to leave the name of a warrior and live the rest of your life in peace as an elder?" asked Hazelstar. Daisytail cleared her throat and mewed "It is!" the clan cheered her name, like she was becoming a new warrior. Hawkfoot nuzzled Daisytail like a new clanmate.

Daisytail laid as elder for many moons. She watched her clanmates leave the clan. Windflight and Adderfang had left to go to Thunderclan, and Hawkfoot had died peacefully. Specklewhisker brought her prey everyday, but it was leaf-bare and Daisytail knew that it was her last. So instead of wasting the food on herself she fed it to the newest kits. And Daisytail died as she live, caring for the well being of kits.

**Suntalon: ** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm going to give you a spoilers for the next chapter!

**********SPOILER***************

A cat that left a long time ago, and left a Bird in flight to the raging Thunder, while he searched for the perfect Sky….

**Suntalon: **If you think you know who it is click the review button, and if I don't get any ideas, then I won't post the next chapter!


	14. Rust or Russet?

**Suntalon: ** OMG THANKS! I got sooooo many options for cats THANK YOU! Well this little (not so little) chapter is dedicated to Eclipse the Dragon, for giving me the idea about Russetfur! If you already gave me ideas I am working on writing them out as a story, so don't worry!

**Rust or Russet**

Russetfur watched from above as Rowanclaw was named the new deputy of Shadowclan. With a sigh she padded off into the depths of Starclan.

Russetfur woke up and stretched. Her muscles were cramped and stiff. She knew that she would soon move to the elders den, and give up her position as deputy. Russetfur padded over to the medicine cat's den, and walked in. Littlecloud had already laid out her herbs. She finished them off with one bite. "Russetfur how long is this going to go on?" asked the meek voice of Littlecloud. Pretending to not know what he was talking about Russetfur mewed "I don't know what you mean." Littlecloud hissed and said "You are too headstrong for your own good. You know exactly what I am talking about, when will you retire!" with a sigh of defeat Russetfur mewed "Just one more battle to prove my loyalty to Shadowclan. "No one would accuse you other wise Russetfur." Without waiting to here another word of it Russetfur padded out of the den, and into the sun. The patrols had already left. Russetfur ordered off one more border patrol, and then turned around to get some prey when…

"Hurry Thunderclan is attacking" the cry of Snowbird rung around the clearing. Russetfur called to Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, Toadstep, Dawnpelt, and Applefur. They charged out of camp and headed in the direction of the Thunderclan border. There cats were a washed in battle. Russetfur attacked a dark grey tom and flung him. she heard at cat scream "No Greystripe!" Russetfur guessed it was the tom's mate. She tried to locate Brambleclaw the deputy, when her eyes hit Firestar. _Even better the Thunderclan leader, well he shall pay!_ Russetfur thought to herself, and with a screech of fury she launched herself at Firestar full of anger, that he would attack for no reason. She clawed at him, and pinned him down. Russetfur raised her paw ready to strike a killing blow, when something hit her hard. Unknowing she still managed to deliver a harsh blow to Firestar.

Russetfur could hear her clanmates calling her to wake up, and she could hear Blackstar hissing at Lionblaze for killing her, and that's when Russetfur knew she was dying.

She awoke in a nice forest, and saw a ginger tom walking towards her. "Hello Firestar" Russetfur hissed. The deep mew of another cat sounded "You have both lost a life." Russetfur turned around and saw Crowfrost, her old friend. "Firestar, you may return to your clan now." And with that Firestar began to fade. Then Crowfrost turned to Russetfur and mewed "I am sorry, but you must come to live with me now in Starclan." Russetfur just nodded in agreement.

Russetfur stared at a pool of water, which allowed her to see her clan. It was nearing moonhigh, and a new deputy would soon be named. She turned and face Littlecloud who had awakened beside her. Russetfur turned and said "The choice is that of the berry that is red, but has thorns as sharp as claws." Littlecloud nodded then dissolved. Russetfur watched as Rowanclaw took her place as deputy of Shadowclan. Russetfur purred with happiness as her last wish came true.

**Suntalon:** Okay I know what you're thinking that it was short, but think about it, it was really meaningful to all of the readers who loved Russetfur.


	15. White snow storms

**Suntalon:** Well I would like to dedicate this chapter to Scarheart of Darkclan.

**A White Snow Storm**

Whitestorm stared up at Firestar with astonishment_ deputy! _Such a great honor. "Umm wow I'm so honored." stuttered Whitestorm. Whitestorm gazed around as his clanmates cheered him on, and he swore he heard Snowfur and Bluestar calling his name from Starclan. _Thank you _whispered to the stars. When the chanting had died down Firestar began to talk about the whole Scourge problem.

The next few days went pretty well, as Whitestorm got he hang of being deputy, he couldn't help, but feeling if fighting Scourge was the right thing. Shaking his head he grabbed a mouse and sat down and ate alone. He remembered when he used to sit and share tongues with his mate, Brindleface, but Tigerstar had murdered her. Whitestorm missed her dearly, but he loved his kits just as much as he loved her.

For the next few days the clan prepared themselves for battle. Even the kits were being trained by Sandstorm, if Bloodclan got this far. Whitestorm shuddered at the thought of the vicious cats rampaging through the forest murdering innocent kits. Whitestorm finished off the mouse and called Dustpelt, Frostfur, and Goldenflower to go on hunting patrol with him. Whitestorm headed off leading the patrol into the forest. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of bird. He soon spotted the creature struggling to pull a worm out of the ground. Whitestorm got low to the ground and wiggled his haunches ready to pounce, creeping up a little bit at a time, and with a hiss he bit the neck of the bird as it tried to fly away. He buried his catch and went off to hunt some more.

Over-all the whole patrol had caught three mice, a squirrel, a pigeon, and a sparrow. Whitestorm let Ashpaw take the food to the elders and queens.

Whitestorm padded into Firestar's den and mewed "Firestar do you think that fighting scourge is the right thing?" at first Firestar looked a little stunned at the question then he replied "of course why not!" Whitestorm sighed and mewed "cats are going to die in this battle, maybe it is best to just move on." Whitestorm saw Firestar's eyes flash with anger. "No this forest is our home. I don't like what your saying." and Firestar padded away before Whitestorm could reply. Whitestorm padded into the warriors den and fell asleep, ready for the battle that would rage tomorrow.

Whitestorm awoke in a forest surrounded by cats. "Your time is soon my love be not afraid." Whitestorm looked up and saw the faint figure of Brindleface fade into dark.

Whitestorm awoke to the sound of cats awakening. He walked out into camp's center and he stretched. He watched as the elders padded up to Firestar, and he mewed something to them, and they went back to their den. Cinderpelt had the apprentices working for her. The whole clearing was ready to go into battle. The clan trudged through the forest, to the battle that lay ahead. At the clearing Thunderclan met up with the other clans, to create Lionclan. Firestar called a battle cry, and the clearing erupted into battle. Whitestorm clawed at a brown tabby cat, and he used her own tooth collar to scrape it against her cheek. She screeched in pain and fled. Whitestorm looked around and saw Firestar fighting Scourge, the other leaders battling cats, and the apprentices fighting a black and white cat. Whitestorm suddenly felt a weight pull him down. He looked up at his attacker to see Bone, the Bloodclan deputy staring at him with eyes of hate. Whitestorm clawed at Bone's belly with his back paws, but Bone didn't let up. Whitestorm felt claws rake his shoulder, and pain seared through him. Whitestorm Clawed at Bone desperately, but Bone just laughed and mewed "lights out pretty kitty." And with that bone raised his claw, and sliced his throat. Whitestorm heard Firestar call him. Whitestorm opened his eyes and looked at Firestar and said "I was never meant to be deputy, you know the right choice, it should be Greystripe all along." Greystripe's eyes opened wide, Whitestorm could hear Firestar pleading for him not to leave, but Firestar's voice slowly faded into nothing. Whitestorm stood up, feeling young and free. He walked over to his mother, Snowfur, and Bluestar, who had taken care of him as a kit, and they walked together, finally as one, finally at peace, finally at rest.

**Suntalon: **I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I personally thought that it was touching What about you? Just Review! 


	16. Leopard alone in a jungle of stars

**Suntalon: **Okay I have been working my but off, and here is the next chapter about Leopardstar, really interesting, because no one knows how she died, so I get to make it up! (I do not own warriors) this is dedicated to Moonstripe of Windclan, gave me the idea, and I LOVE it I hope you guys love it too!

**Leopards in a jungle full of stars**

Leopardstar coughed. Mistyfoot had just reported that all of the borders were fine, and that there was a fox on the territory, but Voletooth and Crowfrost had chased it off. Leopardstar knew she was sick, and on her last life, but she didn't give up hope, that Mothwing would find a cure. As if on cue Mothwing rushed in. Leopardstar stared at Mothwing, noticing how much she looked like Tigerstar.

_Flashback-_

"_Hmmm Tigerstar's kits… they are welcome here." The queen known as Sasha dipped her head in respect, and then one of the other queens came and took her to the nursery. Leopardstar sighed. Tigerstar had been an evil cat according to everyone, but no one knew him like Leopardstar did. In her eyes Tigerstar was just misunderstood. His ambition is eventually what ended up killing him. Leopardstar stared wistfully down at Mothkit and Hawkkit. She wished that they were hers and Tigerstar's, not some flea-bag rogue. For all she cared Sasha could be eaten by a badger, but her kits were so precious._

_ Hawkkit became Hawkfrost, and Mothkit, Mothwing the medicine cat. Hawkfrost had let his own ambition kill him, just like Tigerstar, he was truly his son._

_End Flashback-_

Leopardstar sighed at the remembering of her old friend, no not friend nor foe. Leopardstar ate the herbs that Mothwing had left her. Leopardstar sat up, and walked out of her den. She sat and shared fresh-kill with all of the senior warriors. Leopardstar knew that her life was coming to an end, so she went and visited the nursery. Leopardstar sat and played with the kits for at least till dusk, and she went back into her den. Leopardstar cleaned herself, licking her paw and rubbing it over her head. Leopardstar sat and got lost in her thoughts.

_Leopardstar's thoughts…kind of ish-_

Leopardstar couldn't understand. All of the other cats thought that Riverclan was selfish, and all they did was eat all day. Leopardstar chuckled as she thought of the other clans. Shadowclan in her perspective were strong brave and loyal, but they were really smelly, ate toads, and were very full of themselves. Windclan was swift, but way to thin for good health, and are loyal, but also kind of cowardly. Thunderclan was spiteful, stuck up, slightly cowardly, or at least Firestar was, because all he wants is peace, but thunderclan cats were the best tree climbers.

Thinking about the other clans and their weaknesses made her feel a little bit better.

Leopardstar rested and heard news, and sat around camp for the next few days. Mothwing and her apprentice Willowshine tried everything to make the cough get better, but nothing worked.

_Flashback-_

_ "Will he get better?" asked the worried Leopardfur. Mudfur just shook his head and mewed "Only time can tell. Crookedstar doesn't react to any of the herbs I give him, the cough just won't go away." Leopardfur knew that her duty to become clan leader was soon going to be fulfilled. Although Crookedstar was old, he had the strongest will. The cough never got better though, and Leopardfur soon took on the role as leader._

_ "Nooooo! Whiteclaw!" Leopardfur turned to Greystripe who had killed her best friend and that is the day that Leopardfur began to hate Thunderclan._

_End Flashback-_

Leopardstar watched from above as Mistyfoot, soon to be star walked into her den for the morning report. Mistyfoot called for Mothwing to try and help her, but Leopardstar willed Mothwing to not waste her precious herbs on her, because she was already dead. Leopardstar gave Mistystar her ninth life. Leopardstar watched as the news slowly spread of her death throughout the clans, and she was surprised to see how much the other clans grieved for her especially Firestar and Greystripe. Leopardstar whispered through the pool "I'm sorry." Although she knew that they couldn't here her she still willed them to forgive her for all she had done wrong. "Come on we must go." Leopardstar stood up and walked with Whiteclaw deeper into the land of Starclan, tails entwined.

**Suntalon: ***tear* *tear* that was touching... Please review even if you didn't like it tell me. I hope you enjoyed all of the flashbacks though, and if you didn't I don't know, only if you review.


	17. a Single Cloud in the Sky

**Suntalon: ** This chapter is dedicated to The Mooninites, gave me the idea for doing Cloudstar.

**Cloud in the sky**

Cloudstar had seen it all, the destruction of his clan and his family, the other clans driving them away, Starclan betraying him.

"Buzzardtail I want you to send out one hunting patrol, and two border patrols. You lead a border patrol, Fernpelt lead the hunting patrol, and Nightfur you lead the other border patrol. Nightfur take Oakpaw and Mousefang. Fernpelt take Dustfur and Sootpaw. Buzzardtail take Sparrowwing and Boulderpaw." Cloudstar flicked his tail and walked off.

Days passed, and twoleg activity became greater and greater until the night of the gathering…

"Quick grab the kits, help the elders! Monsters are coming hurry!" Cloudstar helped his mate, Birdflight, and he pushed her onwards. Cloudstar saw Fawnstep grabbing all of the herbs she would carry. Most of the clan had gone, out of the camp. They ran towards the border of Thunderclan. They stopped at the border panting. Cloudstar looked around to make sure all of the clan was here. He sighed with relief, and Buzzardtail asked him "Where shall we go? We can't go back to camp it is destroyed." Cloudstar hesitated and said "We must go to the gathering and ask to let the other clans share some territory."

Once at the gathering Cloudstar begged Birchstar, Redstar, Swiftstar, and Dawnstar to give them land, but it was rejected. "I have to join Thunderclan, so our kits will be safe!" Cloudstar stared at his mate, and then replied "It is best for our three little kits." Birdflight rubbed up against him and said good bye. A few of the queens joined her. Cloudstar hissed at the other leaders "Starclan hasn't even sent at cloud to cover the moon, I will never look up to them AGAIN!"

Cloudstar hissed and padded away as cats gasped in shock.

Skyclan had been journeying for almost a moon. Oakpaw had been eaten by a fox, the elders Patchear and Scorchclaw had fallen behind, Scorchclaw had died of exhaustion and Patchear died of old age. One of Fernpelt's kits had gotten stolen from a current in a stream, and had drowned him.

Cloudstar believed that Starclan wanted his clan destroyed. All off the cats that were left were: Fernpelt and Ashkit, Nightfur, Mousefang, Leafnose, Fawnstep, Leopardmask, his deputy Buzzardtail, Opensky and Frostpaw. Although that seems like a lot, a lot of cats had died: Snowkit, Patchear, Scorchclaw, Oakpaw, Silverwing, Briarpatch, and Jadekit. The cats lay down for the night, and a patrol went out to search for a new home the next morning.

Cloudstar stared with shock at the gorge, which Buzzardtail and his patrol had found. It was perfect, high dens, rocks, low dens, a small stream, and plenty of food.

Skyclan was soon stocked up on prey and happy, but the happiness didn't last for long.

Two moons after getting to the gorge Cloudstar lost a life to a sickness; he had already lost two lives on the journey, and three lives back in the old forest. Now he was on his second to last life. Cloudstar heard a screech of pain.

Fawnstep ran towards the nursery to where Mousefang was having Nightfur's kits. Fawnstep's apprentice, Ashpaw followed behind her. Mousefang had two healthy kits, Cinderkit, and Birchkit.

Cloudstar was out on a patrol, and decided to head into a barn that was just outside the territory. There waiting for him and his patrol were mounds of rats ready to attack. Horrified Cloudstar froze. "Welcome, I hope that you don't mind that we want to kill you." A rat that can speak cat! Weird Cloudstar thought.

The barn broke out in battle. All of the clanmates had managed to escape, but with scratches, and lots of loss of blood. Cloudstar Dragged himself back to camp. There he lost another life.

The rats had promised to seek revenge, and a moon later they did. It was a normal day as any other, patrolling borders and such. The clan fell asleep, and Fernpelt was on guard duty. Rats came that night, at all numbers. Cloudstar screeched and flung himself at the rats, protecting the nursery. Cloudstar saw that two rats had managed to get in, and were trying to get Mousefang's kits. Cloudstar mewed "I'm sorry I stopped believing in Starclan, please accept Me." and with that he leapt at the rats, one lunged for his throat while the other one grabbed his back. Cloudstar killed the rat that went for his throat, but not without serious consequences. He killed the other one, and collapsed.

The rats chattered excitedly and the leader said "We give you two more days, or all of you will have the fate of your leader." With a flick of his tail all of the rats left. Cloudstar faded in and out of life and death slowly leaving, and the last thing he said was "I'm sorry."

Cloudstar lived in his own Starclan, guarding the cats of Skyclan. Buzzardstar had lost control of the clan, and most of them scattered and became kittypets or rogues.

Cloudstar nuzzled his mate Birdflight and they headed off to watch their clan be remade by Firestar and Sandstorm. Not the same, and not different, but all the same, Skyclan.

**Suntalon: **Ohh Yeah! How was it huh?Huh? Well the next chapter is going to do with Cloudstar's mate, Birdflight and their kits!


	18. Burning Holly leaves

**Suntalon: **Okay all of you reading this chapter and the next few chapters can thank **LighteningstormZero **and **Snowheart of Shadowclan!** They both suggested I do Hollyleaf, so here it is!

**Burning Holly leaves**

Hollyleaf stared at the shocked faces of everyone. Why were they all mad at her? She had told the truth finally. She had even killed Ashfur for the truth.

Hollyleaf ran away, not being able to bear those eyes of hate or hurt. She ran back to camp as fast as she could, there in the medicine cat den was Leafpool. Filled with hate for her mother Hollyleaf grabbed a patch of death berries and mewed "eat them! NOW! You don't deserve to live!"

To her surprise Leafpool just stood there calmly and answered "I know you killed Ashfur." Hollyleaf was so stunned; she had pulled it off so cleanly how did she know?

Then as if Leafpool read her mind she said "I haven't told any one, but when I was preparing him for vigil I saw your fur in his claws." Hollyleaf turned around and ran out of the den.

Hollyleaf ran straight into her blind brother, Jayfeather. She attacked Jayfeather, while he just feebly and frantically flung his paws around in the air.

Hollyleaf leapt away, and ran and ran, towards the tunnels. She could hear Lionblaze racing after her, but she didn't stop.

Hollyleaf ran straight into the tunnels, hoping that neither of her brothers would follow. Lionblaze called to her, but she didn't answer. Then suddenly the tunnels rumbled.

Hollyleaf raced around wildly, trying to find away out, but there was no escape. She could feel Jayfeather prying at her mind, so she said "I'm so sorry for everything I caused, but I can't go on like this I love you guys, but good-bye."

At that the tunnel collapsed burying Hollyleaf with them.

Hollyleaf woke up in a place full of stars, Starclan. _They accepted me! _Hollyleaf thought to herself, but that would soon all change.

Hollyleaf knew she had been bad in her past life, but Starclan had punishment for that, she had to spend five or six moons in the Dark Forest.

Hollyleaf wondered around the place of no stars lost in her thought. Sure she had been bad, like murdering Ashfur, but still five moons. Then Hollyleaf saw it.

Hawkfrost was with this little cat, Ivypaw he was calling her, Hollyleaf crept closer to watch, and he was training her for a battle.

Hollyleaf stared with horror, this cat was not Starclan, nor Dark Forest, and this was a live clan cat!

Hollyleaf backed away unable to bear the thought of what Hawkfrost would do to her if he found out she was watching him.

Hollyleaf wandered around some more, and found a whole clearing full of cats fighting, some Dark Forest and some live cats all training for a battle.

Hollyleaf raced away. She eventually sat down underneath a disgusting looking tree, and again got lost in her thought. _What was her power in the prophecy? She probably wasn't in the prophecy; I mean there are Whitewing's kits. Of course she never was special like Lionblaze and Jayfeather; she was just a normal cat with a strong will for the warrior code. _

Hollyleaf sighed and lay her head down on her paws, ready to wait out the moons to come, until she could finally be happy and join Starclan.

The time came, and Hollyleaf waited for any sign of any cat. Hollyleaf eventually saw a thick fog, and curious Hollyleaf walked through it. the fog got so thick so that she could no longer see, but she kept walking.

When Hollyleaf opened her eyes she saw the beautiful serenity of Starclan awaiting her.

Cats from Starclan came to greet her, welcoming her with open arms. Then at that moment Hollyleaf knew what she had to do, she had to protect her brothers.

She might not be able to defend them from sickness or hunger, but at least she could defend them against the Dark Forest, which was not ment for any cat to bear or suffer the way Hollyleaf did for five moons.

**Suntalon: **Well that was touching, and this time I promise another chapter will be published soon!


	19. the stone warrior

**Suntalon: **So sorry for not typing or posting a new chapter till now, I had problems with my computer! Here it is dedicated to Spottedwind19!

**The Stone Savior**

Stonefur stared at his sister, Mistyfoot, as she screeched in pain as two Shadowclan cats dragged her into a dark fox den. Stonefur looked around and spotted his once great leader, Leopardstar, but she had now turned into a terrible leader!

She had joined forces with Tigerstar, and even a kit could see that he was just bad news! Stonefur padded up to Leopardstar and said "Why are two of his warriors hurting my sister! And where are they taking her?"

Leopardstar stared at him through cold eyes and she said "There is no place here for half bloods, as for you, I demote you from deputyship!" Stonefur stared at his leader in disbelief, he was a great deputy!

Stonefur suddenly felt over whelmed with hate and said "You are no better then Tigerstar! A useless piece of fox-dung! I hate your guts, and I wish Bluestar had never brought us to Riverclan! You are not the leader I was once glad to be a deputy for! I hope Starclan curses you! If it weren't for you I would still have a sister, Mosskit!" with that Stonefur stormed away, making sure he slapped Leopardstar in the face with his tail as he turned away.

He could feel her eyes boring into him, but he just kept walking, and went to where the two Shadowclan cats had taken his sister, and his and his sister's apprentices, Featherpaw and Stormpaw.

Stonefur hissed at the two cats guarding the den. He slid past them, and soon found his sister. "Mistyfoot" he whispered hoarsely. "Yes, is that you Stonefur, why aren't you organizing patrols?" Stonefur sighed and said "I've been relieved from my duties." He saw his sister's eyes widen with shock.

She stuttered "But you're the best deputy since father died! How could she! She had no idea what this is going to do! To the clan! What does the clan think?" Stonefur shook his head sadly.

Stonefur suddenly noticed the two apprentices in the far corner, Stormpaw said "You will always be a deputy to, in fact your better then that mouse-brained Leopardstar." Stonefur purred at his apprentice, and there they slept their lives to never be the same.

Stonefur lived in the tunnel for three more days until Tigerstar called for cats to gather. Stonefur was hustled out of the tunnel followed by the two apprentices. He was shoved to the center of a circle of cats, mostly Shadowclan.

He glared at Leopardstar who was staring at him with sorrowful eyes, the Tigerstar spoke. "We can't trust these half-bloods in battle what will we do?" cats, again mostly from Shadowclan "Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!" Stonefur knew he had to defend the two apprentices.

He faced Darkstripe who was ready to attack, but since Stonefur was weak he struggled against the more muscular warrior. Stonefur clawed open Darkstripe's belly, and Darkstripe howled in pain, and hit Stonefur in the face with his paw.

Stonefur fought with the will of Starclan, but it was too much. Blackfoot came over and pinned him down. Stonefur suddenly saw a shadow in the corner of his eye, and he recognized Firestar. Stonefur then gave up; knowing his sister and their apprentices would be safe.

Stonefur watched his sister become deputy, and he sat with Mosskit and Bluestar watching over her and protecting her with all of their might.

Stonefur watched Leopardstar loose her last life. He waited for her to awaken to Starclan, he stared at her and said "Your time had come, Starclan has forgiven you for your awful deeds and you may join are ranks."

Stonefur saw Leopardstar flinch and get up, and then he padded away without saying another word. Suddenly he heard the voice of the strong leader he had fallen in love with. "I'm sorry, I should have stopped them, please forgive me." Stonefur turned around and saw Leopardstar bowed over.

Stonefur sighed and mewed "I could never stay mad at you, and thank you for making my sister deputy." Leopardstar dipped her head and purred. Then they walked away tails entwined.

Stonefur knew that Leopardstar wasn't just his leader, but also the one he loved ever since he saw her. He thought he could never forgive her for what she did, but now looking at the pain it caused her. He knew that she also loved him.

Stonefur watched his sister and gave her a life, and now he watches her grow. Stonefur also gave his little sister a warrior name, no longer Mosskit, but now Mossfur. Stonefur walked away with his mom, dad, little sister, and his sister's apprentice Feathertail, and his mate, finally he was at peace.

**Suntalon: **So Leopardstar and Stonefur… I hoped you like it!


	20. Silver blood

**Suntalon: **Here is the next chapter! Silverstream!

**Silver blood**

Greystripe watched in horror as blood flowed everywhere, his once beautiful mate was now in a sea of blood.

Silverstream wadded through the water and sat on the other side of the bank waiting for Greystripe to come.

It had been two weeks since she had rescued him from the surging waters. Ever since they had been meeting secretly in the brush, and so far only Mistyfoot has discovered them, but that was by accident.

Silverstream leapt to her paws as she heard the rustle of bushes and she scented her mate Greystripe.

Silverstream bounded up to meet him, and they brushed muzzles happily. Then, Silverstream heard the bushes shake and she looked up to see the fiery red pelt of Fireheart.

Fireheart was furious, he called them names and threatened to tell the clans, but Silverstream knew that no matter what happened their love would always prevail. Once Fireheart finished his rampage of words Silverstream nuzzled Greystripe and said "Good-bye" then she swam back to the Riverclan border.

by the time she reached camp she had managed to catch a mouse and two fish. she dropped her kill and then went to go visit her father, Crookedstar.

As Silverstream entered the den she said "Hello father how are you today?" Crookedstar looked up at his daughter with eyes of wisdom. "Very fine, and i trust the patrols weren't too hard on you?"

Silverstream sighed, her father was always worrying about how she was managing as a warrior. "Fine just fine." she slowly got up and then mewed " I have to go, I promised Mistyfoot that I would entertain her kits.

With that she backed out of the den and headed into the camp's clearing. Silverstream just stood and slowly turned around the camp, kits were playing near the elder's reeds, a queen scolding, warriors sharing tongues, apprentices practice fighting or bragging on how they did in training today.

Silverstream padded slowly away and nodded as Leopardfur, the deputy, headed towards her father's den for the daily report.

Silverstream panted as she struggled to keep up with the patrol of two new warriors, suddenly she had felt a whole lot heavier than before. Silverstream was aware of the fact that Mistyfoot although displeased with her meeting Greystripe, would always be her friend, which is important in a time of doubt.

She walked slowly up a mound of grass and once on top lay down to rest. That's when Mudfur, the medicine cat walked over, and sat down next to her. Mudfur mewed "I think that it is time that you moved into the nursery, you know with the kits coming."

Silverstream stared at him in astonishment! How did he know? she had only just told Mistyfoot and Greystripe! Unless...No! Silverstream opened her mouth wanting to say something, but nothing came out. Mudfur said with a twinkle in his eye "I may not know what it is like to have kits, but I do have eyes, you slow on patrols, you pant, you always scold the apprentices over petty things. "

Silverstream was swimming across to meet Greystripe, and then she felt a pain. It felt like a thorn had sliced open her belly. Silverstream cried in agony, and dragged herself up onto Sunning rocks. She saw the horrified look on Greystripe's face, and then more cats.

Cats were telling her to come, her mother who was dead, then Greystripe. Silverstream knew Starclan was calling, but Greystripe wouldn't let her go. "Take good care of our kits." and with one last lick she let herself slip into the inky blackness of death.

**Suntalon: **i hope you all like it! review! PLEASE!


	21. Dear Everyone

**Dear Readers and Reviewers I need more cats to write about, if you all really like this story then I hope you will give me some idea's about cats, preferably ones that I already haven't written about, and until then BYE!**

** ~Suntalon**


	22. Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down

**Suntalon: **Okay this chapter is for **Beckz2000**! (And me)

**Ashes, Ashes, We all fall down**

Ashfur gazed up at Starclan, his dreams had been crushed. Squirrelflight had just pretended to like him, so it would make Brambleclaw jealous. Ashfur stared soulfully around camp. He was on guard waiting, when a rustle of bushes came. Ashfur tensed ready to call alarm, but then out stepped Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw's half brother. Ashfur was torn, whether or not to call alarm. Deciding against it Ashfur hissed "Why are you here?" Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes and said "I have a proposition for you…"

The next dawn Ashfur slunk out of camp, ignoring Squirrelflight's pleads for friendship. Ashfur blinded by hate for Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw told his apprentice, and led Firestar into the fox trap where Brambleclaw would kill him, tearing Squirrelflight's dreams apart, but the plan went wrong. Firestar lived.

_A Few Moons later_

Ashfur stared across the clearing at the nursery where he saw three kits playing, a golden tom, a black she-cat, and a blind grey tabby tom. _If I was their father the Jaykit wouldn't be blind, Starclan must have sent him as a sign that Brambleclaw wasn't rightfully Squirrelflight's mate._

Ashfur began to share a vole with his sister, Ferncloud. Once finished he padded out into the forest to clear his head. Ashfur lay down under a big oak tree, and placed his head on his paws and thought: _why doesn't she love me? What did I do to deserve this punishment? Why? I love her! I wish I wish that for once Starclan was on my side! _

Ashfur then drifted off into a smooth sleep. When he awoke he realized that it was nearly moonhigh. He raced back to camp, making sure to bring back a piece of prey. When he walked into camp he was confronted by Brambleclaw who said "You've been out nearly all day and that's all you caught?" his tone was icy.

Without saying a word Ashfur lay down his catch, and with a glare at Brambleclaw stalked back towards the warriors den.

Ashfur awoke to the sound of Firestar calling a clan meeting. Ashfur shook off his coat and gave it a few good licks then headed into the clearing. He saw Squirrelflight's three kits jumping around. _Their apprenticeship, ohh how nice! _He thought sarcastically. Ashfur sat down next to Thornclaw and Brackenfur. He listened to Firestar give the black she-cat, Hollypaw, to Leafpool, and Jaypaw, the blind kit to Brightheart.

Ashfur suddenly heard his name being called. He stared up at Firestar, eyes wide with surprise as he was named mentor of Lionpaw, the ferocious little golden tom-cat.

As Ashfur brushed noses with Lionpaw for the first time since he had been with Squirrelflight he purred with happiness.

Ashfur trained Lionpaw into a great warrior, Lionblaze. Then it happened. Squirrelflight had been incessantly trying to get Ashfur to be friends with her and he had had enough. She had ruined his life, and the chance to ruin hers came.

Lionblaze asked Ashfur to 'practice' fight. Ashfur leapt at Lionblaze, claws unsheathed, and he was winning. If Firestar hadn't come along Ashfur would have gotten his revenge.

_Four moons later_

Ashfur stared wildly around, the camp was on fire! He could hear Squirrelflight screaming for help. For the love he still bared her he rushed into help. The he realize _this is my chance to kill the kits that ruined my life!_

Instead of helping Ashfur stood there and said "I want them to die! And so should YOU!" He saw the puzzled and hurt look in her eyes, but blinded by hate he continued "You don't see it!" he spat out now seething with anger.

"Every day you are with them, every day I think of what we could have had, I am being sliced open and bleeding! Don't you see it?" What came next surprised everybody. "Fine kill them! I don't care." Squirrelflight continued "They are not my kits! Did you see me give birth to them? NO!" Ashfur stared shocked as she went on lost in her own words "They aren't mine and Brambleclaw's they are Leafpool's!"

Ashfur hissed with delight and said "Well we'll see how the clan takes this at the next gathering!" Squirrelflight flinched as though someone had sliced her nose. "You wouldn't!" She was choked with grief, but Ashfur's love had turned to hate!

He grabbed the log to save the other three cats, and then stalked off.

_One moon later_

Ashfur padded up to Firestar and asked "May I come to the gathering tonight?" Firestar dipped his head in a yes. Ashfur then stalked off, ignoring the horrified looks that came from Squirrelflight, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. Strangely even though Jayfeather was blind Ashfur felt his eyes burning into him.

He flicked his tail contemptuously and went off to hunt.

Ashfur slowly crept up behind the vole, stalking it and with a pounce he killed it. He buried his prey and turned around. A cat suddenly sprang out of the bushes and attacked him.

Ashfur clawed and kicked, but his paws met nothing. Ashfur saw the green eyes of the cat, and then slowly drifted away; his last words _Forgive me please…_

**Suntalon: **So please review if you liked this chapter, even if you didn't please review, oh and I think I have enough cats to write about! Thank you everyone who gave me ideas!


	23. Fur as White as Snow

**Suntalon: **The chapter is dedicated to **Squirlyluv, **who gave me the idea to write about Snowfur, Bluestar's sister who well since I'm writing about her, died.

**Fur as White as Snow**

Snowfur stared up at Pinestar in shock! He was leaving to be a kittypet! WHY? Snowfur glared at this once great leader then stalked over to her sister, Bluefur and mewed "Who would be so stupid to leave and be a Kittypet?"

Bluefur mewed in agreement. Snowfur then caught sight of the newly made warrior, Thistleclaw. Snowfur said good-bye to her sister and charged over to say hi to him. Thistleclaw saw her coming and padded up to her and said "Hey! Snowfur! Would you care to share a vole with me?"

Snowfur stared at him and said "Of course! I would love to!" Snowfur and Thistleclaw had had a crush on each other since apprenticeship. As they were eating Thistleclaw looked up and said "I feel bad for Tigerkit and Leopardfoot, Pinestar should never leave his family."

Then in a lower voice he added "If we ever have a family I promise to look after them and you with my life." Snowfur erupted into a purr and nuzzled up against Thistleclaw.

Snowfur stood up and licked Thisleclaw's ear then padded out of the warrior den to go on a hunting patrol. Snowfur padded over to Tawnyspots who was leading the patrol, along with Snowfur, Bluefur and Sparrowpelt were coming.

Once out into the forest Snowfur managed to catch a mouse and a squirrel before collapsing with exhaustion. Bluefur didn't seem to notice Snowfur lately, ever since the gathering where she met Oakheart.

Snowfur suddenly sat up and called over Bluefur "I have something to tell you." Bluefur looked up and came over and asked "Okay what?" Snowfur stuttered and said "do you ever feel like you want to be with someone forever?

Umm well you seem a little lost, I've seen the way Thrushpelt pads after you, and maybe…" Bluefur interrupted "I don't know what you're saying I'm perfectly fine by myself, nothing-" Snowfur stared at Bluefur in shock _what was she rambling about?_

Snowfur said in a loud voice "What do you mean! All I came to tell you is I'm pregnant!" Bluefur suddenly stopped talking and looked purely shocked, and then she asked "Are they Thistleclaw's?" Snowfur looked her proudly in the eye and said "Yes!" Bluefur then turned away and padded off into the forest. Snowfur was hurt and shocked. _Why had Bluefur reacted so badly when she heard Thistleclaw was their father_

Snowfur padded away with her catch and went back to where the patrol was sent to meet. Snowfur showed her kill to Tawnyspots and he nodded his head.

Snowfur dropped her fresh-kill and listened as the new leader, Sunstar called a clan meeting. "Now I will perform a ceremony that has long since been delayed."

He continued "Tigerkit step forwards." Snowfur watched the soon to be apprenticed kit step proudly forwards, and Sunstar mewed "From this day forwards until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw, Your mentor will be Thistleclaw."

Snowfur stared in shock at Thistleclaw and she stuttered "What why didn't you tell me?" Thistleclaw looked back fondly and said "I wanted to surprise you!" Then Snowfur watched Thistleclaw pad up to Tigerpaw and lick his shoulder.

Once the gathering was dismissed Snowfur padded over to Featherwhisker and mewed "When should I tell Thistleclaw?" Featherwhisker twitched his nose and replied "today at least."

Snowfur nodded and backed out of the medicine cat's den. She looked around for Thistleclaw and spotted him sitting next to Stormtail, her father. She looked at Stormtail, who already knew she was going to have kits, and nodded. He left Thistleclaw and her all alone.

Thistleclaw looked at her worriedly and asked "What's wrong?" Snowfur looked at him happily and replied "Nothings wrong everything is right, I'm having your kits!" Thistleclaw purred happily, and began to worry "I have to get you to the nursery, I will bring you the best fresh-kill each and everyday!"

Snowfur let Thistleclaw nudge her into the nursery where she slept till one moon later…

Snowfur screeched in pain as Featherwhisker pressed on her belly, the kit was coming! She screeched again, and smelt a kit, her son! Featherwhisker looked up and mewed "One gorgeous son! That's it I think!"

Snowfur looked down on Whitekit with warm eyes and mewed "I will be with you; no matter where I am I love you!"

_Two moons later_

Snowfur stretched her legs and nudged Whitekit over to play with Tigerpaw who always played with him. Snowfur looked around for Bluefur today was the day she had promised to take Snowfur out hunting.

Snowfur looked around for her sister and spotted her coming at her. Snowfur mewed excitedly "Alright lets go!" Bluefur led her out into the forest; they each caught a mouse and a bird.

Snowfur then stood up from catching another mouse and hissed "I smell Shadowclan!" Bluefur nodded and then silently stalked towards the border, there were three Shadowclan warriors lounging on their territory! Snowfur screeched with fury and leapt out at them, as did Bluefur.

They attacked them ferociously and the Shadowclan warriors soon gave up. Snowfur didn't. She chased them over to their border, and stood triumphantly on the Thunderpath, mewing over to Bluefur who suddenly mewed "Snowfur watch out!" but it was too late.

Snowfur felt her body go limp, and suddenly went into blackness. Snowfur awakened in a forest of stars, she knew she was in Starclan.

Out of the bushes stepped her mother, Moonflower. She gently said "Come with me my darling." Snowfur shook her head and said "NO! What about Thistleclaw, Whitekit, Stormtail, and Bluefur?"

Moonflower stared sadly and said "Not even Starclan can change what happened I'm sorry." Snowfur only nodded her head and followed her mother into Starclan.

_Eight moons later_

Snowfur watched from above, Whitekit became Whitestorm, and Bluefur had three kits. Mosskit was joining them today. Snowfur padded up to the little kit and mewed "Come I will protect you." The kit looked up confused, but only said "Okay" and followed Snowfur.

Snowfur watched Bluefur give up her kits to become leader, Bluestar. She waited until the day would come when Bluestar would join their mother, their father, Thrushpelt, Thistleclaw, and Bluestar's own mate Oakheart.


	24. HELP!

Suntalon: I NEED IDEAS FOR WHAT CATS TO WRITE ABOUT PLEASE! ( the next chapter will be Runningwind's death)


	25. Bird in the clouds

**Suntalon: **So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here is the next chapter, dedicated to Friedchicken33, and WildCrocanow! I do not know who Birdflight's kits were, so do not flame me for mistaken names please!

**A Bird without Flight**

Birdflight was sharing tongues with her mate, Cloudstar. Suddenly a loud rumbling noise came out of nowhere.

Cloudstar frantically rushed every cat out of camp. Birdflight looked over her shoulder to see Twoleg monster's tearing up what had been her home for many seasons; Skyclan's camp was no more. Birdflight moved as fast as she could, which wasn't that fast since she was carrying her mate's kits.

Birdflight raced towards the Thunderclan border, but before crossing into safety Cloudstar called the cats

"We cannot just rush over a border, they may think we are attacking, but tonight at the gathering we will plea our case to the other clans and hop that Starclan has mercy on us." Cloudstar finished and began to head towards four trees.

Birdflight gaped in horror as the other clans denied them of land. _What this was their home! How could they just abandon us! They were selfish! _

Birdflight noticed Cloudstar stare up at the sky, as did she. NO CLOUDS? Then it was Cloudstar's to do something un- thinkable, he spoke:

"Fine then, if we leave, Starclan has betrayed us along with all of you filthy rats! I vow that I shall never look to the stars AGAIN!" as he finished his exclamation cats everywhere gasped.

Birdflight padded up to her mate and said "I'm so sorry, but I must do it for our kits!" Cloudstar gave her a look of understanding, and nuzzled her one last time before heading off into the trees.

Birdflight turned to the Thunderclan leader and said "I wish to join your clan!"

Birdflight sat on sunning rocks, it had been one moon since her clan left and she had joined Thunderclan along with the Skyclan elders and other cats not willing to leave.

A ripple of spasm passed through her, letting out a screech she knew her kits were coming soon. Without thinking Birdflight raced towards camp, letting out screeches of pain. As she erupted into camp she flopped down in front of the medicine cats den, and waited.

Three kits, she and Cloudstar had three wonderful kits. Cloudkit, Goosekit, and Morningkit.

Birdflight lived out the rest of her life in happiness, but when Starclan called she met Cloudstar and together they live in eternal happiness.


	26. Running Wild redone!

**Suntalon: **HEHE! Um…. Sorry bout the delay... this is for Lighteningstormzero, RUNNINGWIND's DEATH! (I'm not quite sure if this is how it happened)

**Running wild**

Runningwind glanced up from where he was eating his mouse to face Sandstorm.

"Would you like to go hunting with me and Fireheart and Darkstripe?" she asked.

"Sure." And with that Runningwind finished his mouse and swiped his tongue over his nose and got ready for hunting. Runningwind stood up and stretched then padded over to the gorse tunnel where the patrol was waiting.

Runningwind followed Sandstorm out into the forest. He soon spotted a small vole. With a flick of the tail Runningwind signaled to the others that he was hunting it. He crouched.

His belly was pressed low to the ground, almost brushing the leaves, and in a snake like movement he pulled himself up to the vole and snatched it. A single blow to the neck killed and he buried it to come back later.

He padded over to Sandstorm and the rest of the patrol.

"How about we split up? And meet back here at Sunhigh?" suggested Sandstorm.

Fireheart readily agreed as did Darkstripe.

Runningwind nodded and then padded towards the Shadowclan border as Fireheart and Sandstorm disappeared towards Riverclan and Darkstripe towards Windclan.

Runningwind perked his ears to listen for prey. He didn't hear anything, so he sniffed, and immediately the smell of sparrow hit his nose. Looking around until he saw it by a small oak tree Runningwind glided up towards the bird, and got ready to pounce.

By the time that he went back Runningwind had managed to catch a vole, two mice, and a sparrow. He dropped his kill and waited. The first to arrive was Sandstorm, who had caught a rabbit, two mice, and three voles. The next was Darkstripe who had caught a mouse and three birds. Finally out of the bushes came Fireheart who had caught a bird, a mouse, a rabbit, and an adder.

Sandstorm nodded and then picked up her prey, then Fireheart, then Runningwind, and finally Darkstripe.

After dropping his kill in the pile Runningwind went over to share tongues with his sister Mousefur. They talked about the days hunting and borders and how it looked like Goldenflower was expecting kits.

When it was nearly dusk Runningwind was sent to lead a border patrol, consisting of Mousefur, himself, Greystripe, and Brackenpaw.

Runningwind sniffed along the Windclan border, and made sure no cat had crossed the line. Finally he led the group towards the Shadowclan border.

Sniffing and marking the border Runningwind suddenly caught the scent of another cat on their territory! Suddenly the bushes rustled and out stepped a band of rogues and **Tigerclaw! **Tigerclaw leapt at Runningwind claws un-sheathed.

Runningwind fought to shake off Tigerclaw. He could hear Mousefur shriek. Full of fury he finally managed to shake the larger warrior off. Without hesitation he yelled to Brackenpaw "Get back up!"

He then leapt at the tom attacking Mousefur and sent him flying. Then out of nowhere claws met his muzzle. Slightly confused Runningwind found himself face to face with Tigerclaw again.

Runningwind clawed his belly as he pinned him to the ground, but he knew it was too late, and shut his eyes as Tigerclaw ended his life.

Awakening in the land of stars Runningwind made it his personal goal to promise that nothing would ever harm Mousefur.

Watching her grieve for Longtail caused Runningwind pain too, but he knew that as long as he tried with the will of Starclan Mousefur would die in peace, not pain.

**Suntalon: **So did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!


	27. ASAP HELP

Suntalon: Umm okay well I know I haven't updated this story in forever so I just wanted to say that the reason why is because I DON'T KNOW WHICH CATS I SHOULD DO!

PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS OR IT WILL BE THE END OF THIIS STORY, EVENTHOUGH I REALLY ENJOY WRITING IT!


	28. Whiskers on kittens

**Suntalon**: This chapter is for WildCrocanow, who has given me various wonderful ideas on which cats I should write about! (I do not own warriors Erin Hunter does)

**Whiskers on kittens**

Sagewhisker looked around the clearing, she saw her fellow Shadowclan warriors sharing tongues, the kits play fighting, and the apprentices all excited for their next hunting mission. Sagewhisker sighed, a warrior was not her path, she couldn't fight for her clan, or practice battle, no her duty was to heal.

Her mentor had died just two moons ago and now Sagewhisker was on a full duty medicine cat. She looked up at Cedarstar, he was a great leader but he only had two lives left, and he was ill which worried Sagewhisker.

His deputy was Raggedpelt. Raggedpelt was loyal, strong, and brave. Sagewhisker turned to head out to collect golden rod, when suddenly she felt compelled to turn back. Looking over her shoulder she saw a small brown/grey kit sitting outside the nursery, not fighting, but looking straight at Sagewhisker with big yellow eyes.

At that moment Sagewhisker knew that Yellowkit would be her apprentice.

Padding out of the Shadowclan camp Sagewhisker sniffed around in the muddy forest for any signs of Golden rod, but found none. In the end Sagewhisker padded back into camp with Feverfew and a few poppy seeds.

Sagewhisker barely stepped into camp when Whitepaw came running up to her and said:

"Help it's Cedarstar he's hurt, a fox got him!"

Sagewhisker dropped the feverfew, but kept the poppy seeds and grabbed a few marigold leaves and raced after Whitepaw.

Sagewhisker gasped as she saw her leader, he was covered in blood. She immediately got to work and cleared away all dried blood until she found the main wound which was a gash that ran from across his chest down, around and cutting open his side.

Sagewhisker pressed down the marigold leaves on the wound, and chewed up some pulp to put in the wound, but it was too late. She sat back as her leader gasped and then went still, his eyes glazed over and he said his last words:

"I'm sorry, but I won't be coming back."

Sagewhisker starred with shock as her beloved leader lay lifeless, forever. She knew that that was his last life, because he had lost his other one due to sickness a week ago.

She bowed her head in grief as she padded into camp behind her dead leader. Cats wailed and mourn swept through the camp, but in this dark time arose Raggedstar. He got his nine lives from Starclan and returned to camp.

"My first duty as leader is to announce my deputy." His mew rung out around camp.

"The new deputy of Shadowclan shall be Nightclaw!" cats cheered, because Nightclaw was a loyal warrior and was always doing justice.

Sagewhisker looked up at Raggedstar and he nodded to her. "Now, I name a new apprentice, Yellowkit step forwards." Yellowkit looked excited and she puffed up to look large. "Do wish to take on the trust and secrets of a medicine cat to train and be guided by Starclan?"

"I do!"

"Then from this moment on until you receive a full medicine cat name you will be known as Yellowpaw!" Sagewhisker stepped forwards to greet her new apprentice.

_Five moons later_

Sagewhisker felt her bones go stiff as she heard a screech, turning around she saw a fox getting ready to leap at a Windclan kit. Without thinking she leapt on the fox, clawing it and tearing at its flesh. She felt pain ripple through her and she screeched. With a final blow to the chest she scared the fox away.

Without even looking she knew her wounds were bad, and then suddenly a Windclan patrol came bounding up. Their shocked faces, and then Shadowclan patrol, Yellowfang's face filled with sorrow. Then, nothing.

Sagewhisker knew she was in Starclan. She watched Yellowfang fall in love with Raggedstar, Starclan punished her too harshly, killing two of her she-kits, and then turning the tom into a murderer.

Sagewhisker watched over Yellowfang's she-kits whom she named Moonkit and Nightkit. Her heart was torn when she saw her apprentice torn by loyalty and her son. She killed him ending a hate war. Risking her life for others, and honored in Starclan forever. Sagewhisker couldn't have had a better apprentice.

**Suntalon: **Please review! Or pay! Just kidding but really Please review!


	29. Soot comes from ashes

**Suntalon**: Okay well this chapter is for **Echosky of Forestclan, **who gave me a wonderful list of ideas. I would also like to thank all of my other reviewers like WildCrocanow, Snowheart of Shadowclan, RumTumTugress, Friedchicken23, Scarheart of Darkclan, Swanstream, Dragoncaw11, Lighteningstormzero, Spottedwind19, sunfur29, Squirrelyluv, Csenge, fernfire, Becksz2000, Linzerj, jayfeathertail, shadow-ninjawolf, sweetlily01, Pinkevanscence, Skylark88, Kendall'sgirl234, Ginkabina, Cloverdapple, Crowfeather's girl, warriorcrazy, Snowfoot511, allygirl56, FireOnWings, Shadowfang92, and if I left anybody out please tell me, I want all of my reviewers to be noticed because they are the best! (I do not own warriors Erin Hunter does!)

**Sootfur's death**

Sootfur padded over to where his brother and sister, Sorreltail and Rainwhisker, sat and shared some prey with them. Sootfur felt a pang of jealousy for his sister, who had a mate, Brackenfur, and she was expecting kits. Sootfur wanted a mate and kits, but no she-cats seemed to notice him.

Sootfur knew the cat that he wanted to be his mate, but it wasn't allowed, he loved Leafpool. Even though she was a medicine cat apprentice he loved her. It broke his heart when he was told she had left to run away with Crowfeather, from Windclan. He had tried everything to get her attention; he even would occasionally get a thorn purposely stuck in his paw so she would pull it out.

No matter how hard he tried though Leafpool didn't notice him. Sootfur sat up suddenly when Whitepaw raced into camp and let out a screech of fear. Firestar was quick to react and then suddenly huge gaping jaws and claws jumped out of the camp barrier, badgers.

Sootfur knew he had to get the queens to safety with the elders, but he saw that Squirrelflight was already taking care of that. So Sootfur leapt into the battle he jumped at the badger that was already fighting with Sandstorm. He clawed the badger's muzzle and leapt onto its back.

The badger went into a frenzy trying to shake Sootfur off, with no prevail. Sootfur dug his claws into its back and clawed as hard as he could. The badger let out a screech of pain and stumbled backwards. This surprised Sootfur, and he jumped away just as the badger slammed into the side of the highledge.

Sootfur raced into the center of the clearing, and he was fighting a badger, when a screech came from the nursery "Sorreltail is having her kits!"

Sootfur feared for her sister and her kits. A huge male badger turned and raced towards the nursery, filled with fury and readiness to protect his sister and kits he leapt at the badger, clawing at his eyes and nose. The badger fell backwards, and the unprepared Sootfur felt the weight of the badger land on him. Sootfur hissed at the badger that got up and stumbled out of the camp.

Sootfur shook himself and went to stand up when a sudden horror struck him, he couldn't move his hind legs! At that moment Sootfur knew that he was bound to join Starclan at any second. Then he heard a cat call his name, at first he thought it was Starclan calling him, but then he saw Squirrelflight racing towards him, trying to drag him up the highledge.

Out of nowhere a huge badger lumbered up and Sootfur knew he was about to die. He heard Ferncloud exclaim "Leafpool! Your back!" he looked to the entrance of the camp and saw her! Their eyes locked for a second, and then Sootfur felt the badger hit him.

Sootfur awoke in a beautiful forest, and he saw his father and mother, Whitestorm and Willowpelt, step out of the forest to greet him, without looking over his shoulder Sootfur followed them into the days of full hunting, leaving the painful memories of loss and betrayal behind. Two moons later Sootfur stood over a shivering kit, Molekit who was his sister's, but couldn't get over a cough, and now Sootfur would raise this kit as his own, as he always wanted to do, with his new found mate, Hazelfrost of Windclan.

**Suntalon**: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review and tell which cats you would like me to write about!

Spottedleaf: Yeah, Yeah we know the drill! (In an extremely girly voice) 'Review Please or I won't write any more chapters!'


	30. Long Live

**Suntalon**: Okay well this chapter is dedicated to Echosky of Forestclan who gave me the idea to do Longtail!

Long live

I could still remember what it was like to see, the beautiful trees around me, chasing prey! Sometimes I long for those days, but now I'm with Mousefur and I know she would be lonely without me. I see darkness now with nothing, but I smell everything, I hear all.

Mousefur and I got along just fine, and occasionally we would argue. I woke up in the middle of the night to hear Mousefur's rasping coughs. I knew that she was getting older, and I could tell that she was getting sick.

"You should go to Jayfeather in the morning." I said.

"No I'm fine just a feather caught in my throat."

Too tired to try and argue with her I sighed and went back to sleep. When a awakened the next morning I smelt fresh rain on the horizon, and soon as dawn passed it began to rain. I realized that Mousefur was still sick in the morning so I forced her to go to the medicine cat's den.

"No really I'm okay!" she would argue, but I ignored and pushed her forwards.

She had a cold and got some poppy seeds to help her rest and some borage to soothe her throat. By sun high the rain had stopped, but everywhere was wet and sticky, prey had been running short recently so Mousefur and I shared a mouse, just as I was about to take a bite I heard a screech from the Highledge.

I heard cats rushing out of camp and I sprang to my feet and Mousefur bristled beside me. We were shoved out of camp, but then I remembered the mouse!

It was a gift from Starclan after all of the starvation we had faced! I raced back into camp, cats called after me, but I ignored them and kept running, then I heard small paws thudding after me, then a sucking noise.

The realization hit me, a tree was falling into the clearing and here I had endangered a cat's life! I grabbed the scruff of the cat and ran towards the elders den, because I was sure of where that was.

Blindly I race as fast as I could, then a heard a crashing noise, THE TREE WAS FALLING!

I felt the speed of Starclan. I threw the small cat into the den and prepared myself to reach Starclan. I felt no pain or fear, just worry that Mousefur would be alone.

I woke up in the starry forest and looked around for the first time in a while I could see! I stared across the clearing to see Bluestar, my old leader! I took a step towards her, but then behind me the bushes rustled and out stepped a she-cat who resembled Greystripe.

Then Bluestar spoke "Briarpaw, Longtail, You have both tragically died, but you have joined us trying to honor us! For that we grant you one thing, anything."

Briarpaw looked down at her paws and said "I want my family to be safe, and I can watch over them."

I was slightly startled at how wise this young apprentice sounded, but with a sigh I said "No Bluestar this can't happen, I accept my fate but Briarpaw is too young, I wish to give her my life."

"You do realize that by doing this Longtail Briarpaw will be handicapped forever?"

At that Briarpaw looked scared.

"I do understand Bluestar; can I just ask you one more thing?"

Bluestar turned around and said "Yes of course what is it?"

"Don't let her be blind I remember what it was like losing a sense, I just can't put her through that."

Bluestar nodded then turned back to Briarpaw. I padded up beside Bluestar and they touched noses with Briarpaw. And I looked through a pool of water to see Lionblaze drag her to safety, and there I saw myself limp in my bedding, almost as though I were asleep.

With a sigh I turned around and headed deeper into Starclan's territory, my new home.

I watch over my clanmates now, and I wish that Mousefur would stop mourning for me.

**Suntalon**: So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and please review and tell me which cats you would like to hear about, these are the cats that I have already written about, so please don't repeat any of the following names…

Flametail

Honeyfern

Spottedleaf

Mosskit

Snowkit

Goldenflower

Rainwhisker

Frostfur

Crookedstar

Oakheart

Yellowfang

Lionheart

Daisytail

Russetfur

Whitestorm

Leopardstar

Cloudstar

Hollyleaf (I don't think she is actually dead)

Stonefur

Ashfur

Snowfur

Silverstream

Birdflight

Runningwind

Sagewhisker

Sootfur

Longtail


	31. Willow trees blowing in the breeze

**Suntalon**: Here is the next chapter Finally! it is for WildCrocanow, Willowkit-Willowbreeze! I'm not so sure how she dies, so this is how I guess she dies!

Willow trees blowing in the Breeze

I remember the first time I saw Crookedstar, he wasn't Crookedstar then, he was just Crookedpaw.

His mother hated him because he had a crooked jaw, and was no longer handsome, but I knew since the time that I became an apprentice that one day we would become mates. I don't think Crookedpaw noticed me at first, instead he hung out all alone. I know what it was like, being abandoned, when I was a kit Reedfeather, my father took me to Windclan away from my mother, Feathertail. Luckily Thunderclan eventually took me back!

I knew that I liked Crookedpaw, but the first time i knew he liked me was the day he saved me from the dog...

_"Don't let your shadow fall across the water or the fish will see it and swim away!"_

_"Okay" Willowpaw sat looking over the pond when suddenly a pounding of paws caused her to look up, there charging towards her was a dog! Willowpaw raced towards the nearest tree which was a willow tree, she tried to climb up the tree, but the bark was to slippery, the dog got closer, now she could feel it's breath. _

_Taking a breath she prepared to meet Starclan, she opened her eyes to see Crookedpaw clawing the dog and it scampered away. He had saved her life! _

_"You saved me!"_

_"I would never let anything hurt you, I Love you!"_

That day I knew we would be together forever, we grew and I became Willowbreeze and Crookedpaw became Crookedjaw.

We had our hard times, but we always came through in the end, once he became deputy I thought he would change and forget me, but he never did.

Then the day came...

_"Hurry! Someone get Crookedstar!" I heard voices, but nothing came out clearly, i felt pain ripple through my body, and I could hear a voice trying to calm me down, the kits had come two weeks early. _

_I felt my spine ripple and I let out a screech and I heard the soft mew of the first kit. Through the muffled voices I heard Crookedstar saying "It's a beautiful girl! Come on you will be okay your doing just fine!" _

_I heard a twinge of doubt as he said the last part, but I ignored it because I felt my body being wracked and I let out a screech, and heard a plop. the pain subsided and I saw through blurry eyes my two kits, one lay lifeless on the floor while the other one nuzzled up against Crookedstar._

_"Take good care of our kit! I love you and always will, but I must go to take care of our other kit, goodbye Crookedstar!"_

_I closed my eyes ignoring his pleas to hand on, but I knew I was done so I slipped away just as he said "I love you!"_

Now I live in Starclan with my kit, Frostkit, and my mate, Crookedstar, and my beautiful daughter, Silverstream. When the times get hard for our clan we help them, not alone, but as one big family together for once!

**Suntalon:** Touching, just a fun fact:

Silverstream's kits are named after what cats?

If you just press the little button, to tell me then I will answer and if you guess right you get a Willowbreeze plushy!


	32. Soulless

**Suntalon**: I know that it has been a long while since I have updated, so I'm sorry, but please Review and the updates will be more frequent! For WildCrocanow I am doing Sol, I don't really know what actually happened to him, so this is what I think did.

I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does!

Soulless, but with a plan

Sol stared at the woods surrounding him; it was five moons after his attempt to take over Shadowclan, and two moons since he left Thunderclan, now he traveled alone….again.

Sol stared around at where he was, it was a thick forest with trees twice as tall as any he had seen in the Thunderclan territory. The trees blocked out the sun with their leaves, and there was only the occasional sun spot .Suddenly he heard a rustle of leaves, with a prick of the ears and a sniff of the breeze sol detected mouse!

He flattened himself to the ground and slowly crept forwards, and in one bound killed the mouse as it struggled beneath his paws. Sol gobbled down the warm critter and gave himself a quick wash, running his paw over his ear twice the getting up and walking around. Sol wandered around the woods examining every nook and cranny, looking under roots, up in trees. When he finally thought he got a good feel for the territory he headed towards a bush that could provide shelter for him for a while.

As he padded towards the bush it rustled, Sol crouched down and his fur began to bristle, when out came a she-cat with a kit hanging from her jaws, and one racing behind her, she was running, but slow enough so that the walking kit could keep up. Her eyes were full with terror and Sol instantly realized why, out stepped a huge badger.

Without thinking Sol leapt at the badger, claws unsheathed. He hooked his claws into the thick hide of the beast, and ripped at its flesh. Sol hissed and let out a yowl as the badger flung him backwards. As he stood up after hitting the ground he saw the badger lumber towards the she-cat again.

Maybe I should leave her be? I mean it's her fault! But He quickly dismissed that thought, there was no way he was going back to his old ways, he left his cruelty and ambition behind with the clans, now he had to do what was right.

He leapt at the badger from behind and bit its ear. The badger let out a cry and stumbled backwards. This time Sol jumped in front of the badger and swatted at its nose. Letting out a cry of defeat the badger whirled around and went tromping back into the forest.

He turned to the she-cat whose eyes were full of disbelief. "You scared it away! You saved my kits and I!"

Sold stood there speechless, he had never actually fought his own battle so he had never known praise, and it now filled him with warmth, like he was sitting in the sun on a cold winter day.

"My name is Jem and this is Star," she pointed to the little she cat who was practically identical to her mother, blue eyes, golden fur "And this is Oak." She pointed to the little tom that she had been carrying in her mouth; he was dark brown tabby with amber eyes like Sol.

"I'm Sol."

So Sol lived with his new found family for the next moons in his life, raising Oak and Star as he would if he had had kits of his own, teaching them what he knew and about the clans, and maybe one day he hoped that they too would find a family of their own and teach them everything they had learned from him.

For the first time in his life Sol felt a new emotion, love, love and happiness.

**Suntalon**: I hope you liked it! Even if you did or didn't PLEASE REVIEW! 


	33. Sunny Skies and muddy paws

**Suntalon**: Okay so nobody guessed right, but anyways Stormfur was named after Crookedstar I'm fairly certain, because when Crookedstar was a kit his name was Stormkit, but he broke his jaw and his mother changed his name. Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciated them! This chapter goes to Sunmist, who suggested I do Brightsky, and for those who don't know who she is, she is Mudfur's mate before he turns into a medicine cat.

**Sunny skies and muddy paws**

"Brightsky come on let's go hunting." Brightsky looked up to see Mudfur; his molten brown fur blew gently in the breeze.

"Okay! Should we go down by the river?"

"No, we don't want Thunderclan cats to think we're going to invade, how about the small brook by the fallen birch?"

Brightsky's stomach filled with butterflies as she thought about hunting with Mudfur. As far as Brightsky was concerned no matter what Mudfur was the bravest, handsomest, and loyal cat in Riverclan.

"Okay, I'll race you there!" Brightsky took off as the words left her mouth and she raced towards the fallen Birch. Her paws hitting the soft sand, then the sand turned to mud, and the mud turned to soft grass. Brightsky saw the Fallen Birch and she slowed down to see where Mudfur was. She expected to hear the sound of his footsteps, but stopped when she heard nothing.

Fear coursed through her _what if he had fallen and gotten hurt? Or Windclan had crossed the border and attacked him?_ Then a bush rustled Brightsky whirled around and saw Mudfur leap out and race past her. Letting out a purr of amusement Brightsky raced to catch. They reached the Birch tree at the same time.

"Well I guess it's a tie! Now let's hunt!" Brightsky followed Mudfur to the brook and together they sat there, tail entwined fishing for the rest of the day.

Brightsky lay on Sunning Rocks, this moon it belonged to Riverclan, but probably next moon it would go back to Thunderclan since they always seem to fight over it. The warmness of the sun towering up in the sky and the rocks giving off heat felt calming on Brightsky's over sized belly.

A few Moonrises ago she had found out she was going to bear Mudfur's kits, it was the happiest thing every! When she had told Mudfur his eyes had lit up and he caught her: the biggest fish in the river!

Brightsky let out a purr of delight and closed her eyes to rest. She found herself in a dream of pain, anguish washed over her, and mews of pity rose up from every where she heard Mudfur, saw three cats, then darkness and a voice.

"When happiness reaches its peak then darkness will come devouring all but leaving two, and it will not spare you."

Brightsky's eyes flew open and she leapt up onto her paws. Realizing that it was just a dream she swam back to Riverclan and padded back to camp.

Brightsky knew what the dream meant, but she couldn't admit it. Pushing to the back of her mind she walked over to Mudfur let out a purr and shared tongues with him.

Brightsky felt a stab of pain rush through her; she immediately woke up and with a cough let out a screech. She looked up and saw Brambleberry rushing towards her, her mouth filled with herbs. Mudfur rushed in alongside Brambleberry.

Brightsky heaved with effort, and a kit slid down with a plop. Letting out another shriek she felt pain course through her again, and again. Suddenly the pain was too much, her kits lay unmoving next to her and with a final effort she gave into the darkness, and as her eyes closed she saw Mudfur, and the only surviving kit.

Brightsky padded around the Starry forest, three kits tumbled around at her feet. Two toms, one brown like Mudfur, the other one light brown and white with amber eyes, and a she- cat, with blue eyes and a ginger and white coat with brown paws. _Mudfur would have been so proud_.

"Sunkit, Brownkit, and Berrykit, come on we have to look are nicest."

"Why?" all of the kits asked.

"Because today we are going to meet your daddy!" all of the kits perked up and stopped messing around.

"Why is daddy coming to us now, is he dead?" Brightsky felt pained as Berrykit asked the question.

"Sadly yes my little princess, but now you will get to see him!"

Then out of the trees came Mudfur, all age faded from him, his eyes sparkled with youth and his pelt gleamed. Brightsky rushed up to him and purred, all of the kits rushed over and tackled him.

"My kits I am so glad to finally meet you! I am Mudfur, your father!"

The little brown and white tom spoke "I'm Sunkit!"

"I'm Brownkit." Said the miniature Mudfur.

"And I'm Berrykit!" The little she-cat spoke up.

"What beautiful names for three amazing kits! Oh darling how much I've missed you!" Mudfur said, turning towards Brightsky.

"There was not a day I didn't think about you!" He continued on.

"But I never left your side! Through all of your decisions, becoming a medicine cat, I love you!" Brightsky licked Mudfur behind the ear and purred.

Then the family walked into the forest, tails entwined happily their family nearly complete.

_moons later_

Brightsky stared at the beautiful cat that her daughter had become.

"Hello Leopardstar You may not remember me, but I am you mother!"

Leopardstar's eyes lit up with joy and she raced over to her mother and said:

"I remember dad and Shimmerpelt would always tell me stories about you! I am so glad to finally meet you! Oh how I have longed to see you!" She licked Brightsky and then turned towards the three kits.

"You guys must be my brothers and sister! Brownkit, Berrykit, and Sunkit!" The kits bounded up to Leopardstar and tackled her, bombarding her with questions about being a leader.

Brightsky backed up and sat next to Mudfur, and they watched their kits play together, tails entwined. Their family could finally be together, after moons of pain and fear, together, peacefully till the ends of the earth.


	34. Bridled face

Suntalon: Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while! But, thanks to all of my Reviewers! And here is another chapter, dedicated to Infernoclaw who gave me the idea! Thanks!

Silverstream: … um Suntalon Don't forget to mention that you don't own Warrior cats!

Suntalon: Oh yeah! What she said!

**Brindleface**

Brindleface stared up lovingly at her mate, Whitestorm. Ever since she had told him that she was expecting kits (about a moon ago) he had been constantly watching her.

"Whitestorm I think Fireheart is calling you!" she purred.

Whitestorm looked up and saw the ginger-tom cat flick his tail to come over. Reluctantly Whitestorm got up and with a quick lick good bye he headed off on patrol. Brindleface padded over to where Goldenflower was.

"Hello Goldenflower! How are you?" asked Brindleface. She could feel waves of excitement coming off of the young she-cat.

"Guess what Brindleface!" Brindleface stared at her questioningly.

"I'm expecting kits!" Goldenflower glowed with happiness.

Brindleface purred "Congratulations! Now you can join me in the Nursery! Who's their father?"

Goldenflower's eyes widened and say quietly "Tigerclaw." Brindleface couldn't but help a gasp. Goldenflower looked down at her paws.

Brindleface felt sympathy for the she-cat, two moons ago those kits would have been highly revered, but now with Tigerclaw's treachery they would be looked down upon.

"He was a brave and strong warrior." Brindleface mewed encouragingly.

Goldenflower looked up her eyes full of gratitude.

"Come on! Let's go make a nest for you in the Nursery." The two she-cats padded away murmuring about kits.

Brindleface lay in the den, suddenly pain ripped through her, letting out a screech Goldenflower immediately awakened and ran off to get Yellowfang and Cinderpelt.

Brindleface felt a spasm off pain rip through her and then she saw a small ball of fur.

"One more!" mewed Yellowfang.

On the last ripple of pain Brindleface screeched and then she began to lick her new kits.

"One tom and one she-cat." mewed Yellowfang.

Brindleface looked at her kits lovingly as the nuzzled against her stomach. She looked up as Whitestorm padded up.

"What should we name them?" he asked.

"Well I'd like to name the pretty little she-cat, Fernkit." Whitestorm let out an approving purr.

"How about we name the little grey tom Ashkit?"

"I like that" replied Brindleface.

"Fernkit and Ashkit, welcome to the clan."

About a moon later Fireheart brought a small white ball of a kit, Cloudkit. Brindleface stared at the poor helpless kit, as the clan degraded it. She looked at the kit and saw Whitestorm in it.

"I will take care of him!" she mewed defiantly. The clan looked at her angrily, but she dismissed it. A kit was a kit they are all supposed to be loved no matter where they are from.

Brindleface gazed proudly at Cloudtail; he had become such an amazing cat. She rubbed up against him, congratulating him. Brindleface knew that she could not be prouder of Cloudtail, or her two kits, Ashpaw and Fernpaw. Brindleface padded up next her two true kits and said.

"Your brother is a warrior now, and someday you will be too, but know that no matter what you will always be my kit and I will always protect you."

Half a moon later Brindleface padded off into the woods to go hunting, pain weighed in her chest like a stone. Her kits were becoming more distant, and she knew soon she would have to retire to the elders den, but worst of all was Whitestorm. They had never really been close except for before the kits came, she had known that their love wouldn't last. But seeing Willowpelt head to the nursery with his kits broke her heart.

Brindleface heard a rustle in the bushes; she turned around and saw Tigerstar come out. His eyes glinted with hatred. Brindleface stared in horror as the tom leaped at him. Suddenly the world went black.

Brindleface woke up in Starclan. She stood up and looked around. She knew that her family would not be in this part of Starclan, but in the Twoleg territory of Starclan, because her parents were kittypets. Still Brindleface padded forwards and surprisingly out stepped her mother, Whisper, and the rest of her family.

Brindleface was ecstatic and they reunited. Brindleface told them everything. They stayed together for days, but then they parted.

Brindleface headed off to watch her kits. Cloudtail stayed loyally with Lostface (Brightheart) in a tree on look out. She whispered on the breeze _I love you my kit._ Then she stared at her kits Ashpaw and Fernpaw who hurled themselves in front of the pack running for their lives. _You are practically warriors and I know when you become a warrior you will be loyal and brave, and I love you now and forever. _

Brindleface watched Fernpaw become Ferncloud and live happily with Dustpelt, and having kits of their own. Brindleface even took care of Shrewpaw, Larchkit, and Hollykit. She watches Cloudtail being still lovingly loyal to Brightheart. She watched Ashfur fall head over paws for Squirrelflight who rejected him, and in the end died.

Now Brindleface sits in Starclan with Ashfur and Ferncloud, watching over their kits and who still are with the clans, but also watching the ones who play around their paws.

"It's been a while Brindleface." Brindleface's eyes widen and filled with love as she stared at the cat in front of her.

"Hello Cedarfur! I was wondering when we could be together again, I would like you to finally meet your kits." And together they padded away into the stars, Brindleface finally met her true love.

**Suntalon: Okay so I'm pretty sure they weren't mates, but I feel that since Whitestorm found a new mate and that neither of the kits are white like him that they must be another cats kit, a forbidden love!**


	35. Clouded pool of water

Suntalon: please forgive me for not updating sooner! But thanks to all of the FABULOUS reviews! 3! This chapter is dedicated to KarateCat211! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors!

Clouded pool of water

"No!" screeched Graypool. Sorrow wrecked through her, Willowbreeze, her sister, was dead.

Graypool buried her nose in her sister's fur. _At least she was with two of her kits, Willowkit and Minnowkit._ They had also died of sickness.

_moons later_

Graypool stared at Silverkit, her sister's kit, the only survivor. Graypool's belly was round with kits, excitement filled with her as she watched Silverkit play, soon she would have her own kits to watch over. Their father had died in a battle with Windclan, and now Graypool would have to raise them alone. Sure her clanmates would help her, but truly she would be alone.

"Hey Graypool would you like to share a trout?" Graypool glanced over to see who was calling her name, Oakheart. Graypool suddenly flashed back to when she was an apprentice, her and Willowpaw would plan out their future. Willowpaw was in love with Crookedpaw (now Crookedstar.) and Graypool admired his brother, Oakpaw.

But that was shattered when Willowbreeze died.

"Sure." Graypool meowed and padded off to join him.

The two cats had always been friends, but Oakheart had never shown so much interest in her, as the moon drawled on they became closer, but Graypool felt that however Oakheart seemed to make a connection his heart and his mind were elsewhere.

One night Graypool awoke with a screech, the kits were coming. Brambleberry raced out of her den and came charging in through the brambles. The first kit came, dead. Graypool was shattered, but then the next two came, and hope filled her gaze.

Graypool curled up around her two surviving kits, Windkit, and Shellkit. For the first time in a while she was purely happy. Graypool opened her eyes as light came through the reed den. She licked her kits and mewed gently.

"Time to get up little ones." The kits didn't budge. Panic flared through her as she realized that they smelled different. With a screech of sorrow she realized they were dead. Pain and loss coarsed through her as the clan gathered to see what was the matter. She brought out her two dead kits and lay in the center of camp all day.

When moonhigh finally came she was reluctant to let her kits go she padded to where Windkit, Willowkit (the still born), and Shellkit rested and she murmured "One day I will see you again." Then gazing up at the sparkling Silverpelt she spoke to her sister "oh Willowbreeze please care for my kits and I promise I will always look over Silverkit."

Later that night Graypool went for a walk. She came back to her den and fell asleep. She was awakened long before dawn, a paw prodded her awake. "What?" she murmured still half asleep.

"Please Graypool you have to watch over these kits! I found them by the river, nearly frozen! Please you have to!" Oakheart mewed urgently.

At first Graypool was taken aback by his forcefulness. Then she softened and said "are you sure there was no mother?"

"No." he replied.

With that she accepted the kits easily and they nuzzled up next to her. She caught a faint scent of a different clan, Thunderclan. She saw the pleading in Oakheart's eyes and instead of saying anything about it she asked "what are their names?"

Oakheart seemed to relax when he replied "Mistykit is the she cat's name, and the little tom is Stonekit."

"I will always care for them."

Graypool stared up at Starclan.

It was moons since Mistykit and Stonekit had come to Graypool, and now they were both fine warriors, she couldn't be prouder.

"Oakheart if you could see your kits now, I hope you are proud because I couldn't be prouder if they were my own kits."

Oakheart had died two moons ago in a battle with Thunderclan, a rock had crushed him, but Graypool had a hard time believing such a brave and strong warrior could be taken from the clan by Starclan's paws.

Graypool awoke the next morning in the elders den, where she had moved once Oakheart had past.

Mistyfoot poked her head in. "Graypool would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure, but you do know I can walk for myself, just because I'm an elder, I'm not useless."

"Of course, but I would like to join you if that's all right…" Mistyfoot seemed to be prodding to get her somewhere.

Graypool heaved herself to her paws and followed her daughter out of camp.

"I don't see why you have to guide me I have walked this territory more moons than you have been alive."

Mistyfoot seemed hesitant in her answer. "Well you see there is someone I want you to meet, don't be alarmed, but he is Thunderclan."

At that Graypool bristled.

The reeds in front of her parted and out stepped a flame colored cat, he dipped his head with respect.

"This is Fireheart of Thunderclan he has to ask you a question about something very important." Mistyfoot mewed.

The flame colored tom lay a mouse down in front of her and with a few bites she ate it up.

"I want to ask you about the death of Oakheart…"

3 moons later

Graypool often thought about that Flame colored tom and how guarded by Starclan he seemed to be. She had told him all she knew, all about the kits, and all about the accident of Oakheart's death. Now she walked along the riverbank, along the rocks, when out stepped a tom.

At first Graypool bristled then she spoke in surprise "Oakheart is that you? Where have you been hiding all of this time? I knew you couldn't be dead. You know I still haven't gotten over the fact that those Thunderclan kits that you brought me grew up to be so strong."

"I am doing well, I hid in the rocks away from the clan waiting for a moment to come back." Graypool suddenly felt uncertain, the tom spoke differently.

"Now what kits?" he asked hoarsely.

As the tom came into view better she realized that it was not Oakheart.

"Oakheart would never ask that! You are not him!" Graypool scrambled to get away, but her paws flew from under her and she fell, she landed with a thud, and as her eyes closed she saw the orange coat of Fireheart, he was nudging her to try and awaken her, but it was no use.

Graypool sighed and opened her eyes, her body felt young again, her mind clear.

She stood up and looked around, she was in Starclan.

Out of the forest came her sister, five kits bounding around her paws.

"Oh Willowbreeze." Graypool murmured as she bounded up to her sister. Graypool purred as three little kits broke apart from the group and mewed "Are you our mother?"

"Yes my little kits, and from now on I will never leave you again." Graypool purred with delight, her family all together, but she couldn't help but feel for the kits she had left behind, Mistyfoot and Stonefur.

Out of the trees came a cat she had longed to see for moons now.

"They are in safe paws; they are guided by Starclan now."

"They are Bluestar's aren't they Oakheart?" Graypool asked.

"Yes." He answered and he began to pad back into the trees, but first he glanced over his shoulder and said: "Thank you for everything Graypool, and welcome home."

At his words Graypool filled with warmth and purred, it didn't matter that she wasn't with Riverclan home all that mattered was that she finally was with her family, and family is where her home is.

Suntalon: long, but touching *tear* please review!


	36. Hawk caught in the Tiger's claws

**Suntalon: **This chapter is for Sunmist and everyone else who suggested I do Hawkfrost! I know that everyone pictured him as evil and malicious, but deep down in every cat there's good.

**Brambles and Hawks **

**Caught in the claws of a tiger**

Ever since Hawkfrost was a rogue his life had been terrible. When he was just nearly 6 moons his brother, Tadpole died saving him and his sister Mothwing. Next Hawkfrost never really knew his father which only made matters worse for him in his later life.

His mother joined Riverclan once she heard the news that Tigerstar was dead, this is when Hawkfrost learned that his father was Tigerstar, the malicious leader of Shadowclan. Throughout his first moons of training as an apprentice Hawkfrost was taunted and mistrusted by everyone. Eventually he proved his loyalty.

Then one night just after being made a warrior Hawkfrost awoke in a dark forest and found himself facing a large dark brown tabby sitting next to Brambleclaw, his half brother from Thunderclan.

"Hello Son, I am your father, Tigerstar."

Hawkfrost stared up at the tabby tom with his eyes wide in shock, everyone said he was evil and malicious with no caring soul, but Hawkfrost saw a different side of him. He saw Tigerstar as strong and brave, and ambitious, at that moment Hawkfrost vowed to follow in his footsteps as closely as possible.

During the next few moons Hawkfrost was training with Tigerstar and following him, he even became a temporary deputy and then the fateful day came.

Hawkfrost had just learned that Brambleclaw was the new deputy of Thunderclan and he knew that this was the time to strike! Hawkfrost bounded through the Dark Forest as it was called, and ran to Tigerstar who was perched on a tree stump.

Hawkfrost dipped his head in greetings and sat down next to Tigerstar and spoke "Father I know a way to revenge your death and to get it so Brambleclaw could be the new leader of Thunderclan!"

Tigerstar perked up his ears and listened attentively "Go on" he said.

"Well I could suggest to Brambleclaw that we meet up in person to discuss the plans to take over and form two clans, but really I could lead Firestar into a fox trap and have Brambleclaw finish him off!"

Hawkfrost welled up with pride as he saw the pleasure in his father's eyes.

"How will you get Firestar to come?" Tigerstar asked.

Just then a dark grey figure stepped out into the clearing "I know how, hello my name is Ashfur and I think I know how we can get Firestar to do just exactly what we want."

Hawkfrost excused himself from camp later that night and he stared up at the sky, it was nearly dusk and the plan was set into action.

Hawkfrost slid easily through the borders of Shadowclan and he found himself in Thunderclan territory, there he saw Ashfur waiting, and Ashfur flicked his tail towards a bush. Hawkfrost flicked his ears and could hear the faint wailing of Firestar! _Perfect the plan was going just as it was supposed to, now if I could only find Brambleclaw!_

Hawkfrost sat down nest to a bush that was just past where Firestar was and he waited. Brambleclaw showed up and so they discussed.

"I think you should take over Windclan and I will take out Shadowclan, they will listen to me since I am Tigerstar's son."

"Um…..okay but as long as we don't attack during a -"Suddenly Brambleclaw stopped short and he heard a noise.

Hawkfrost knew he had just heard Firestar's wails.

"What is that?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Just some unlucky prey" Hawkfrost replied with a malicious gaze.

Brambleclaw chased off towards the noise. Hawkfrost charged towards Firestar a shorter way and got there just as Brambleclaw did.

"Now finish him so that we may avenge our father's death! Do it!"

Hawkfrost stared in shock as Brambleclaw refused.

"You are weak just like father thought you were, we could have done great things!"

"Fine then, I will do it myself! And at that Hawkfrost leapt at the helpless Firestar, but he was cut off by Brambleclaw who blocked his path.

Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw fought in a bundle, Hawkfrost pinned down Brambleclaw, but then Brambleclaw got the upper hand. Hawkfrost struggled, but he knew there was no point. He felt his brother's claws dig into his stomach.

"How could you?" Brambleclaw hissed at him.

Hawkfrost couldn't help but laugh and as he did a bubble of blood came from his mouth." At that Brambleclaw leapt off his brother realizing what he had done.

"You think that I did this alone!? You are wrong I had help with in your own clan!"

"Father was wrong about you Brambleclaw you are a killer just like him, but I am not like you two, unlike you I never killed any cat!"

Hawkfrost got up and dragged himself over to the lake's edge and lay down, he knew he was going to die, he knew he was going to the dark Forest for the rest of his days, but he also knew that no matter how hard Brambleclaw tried to ignore it he had become just like Tigerstar, a killer."

**Suntalon**: Well I thought that was a really epic chapter! If you agree with me Review, even if you don't REVIEW! Please PLEASE!


	37. Red with Blood

Suntalon: Okay here is Redtail. I know I haven't update in a LONG While but hopefully if I get ideas for cats to write about then I will post more, longer, chapters, sooner!

Red with blood

"I appoint Redtail to be the new deputy of Thunderclan." Shock coursed through Redtail as Bluestar spoke. He stood and mewed "Cats of Thunderclan I will serve and do what is best for this clan even if it costs my life." Cats cheered his name and Redtail felt a sense of pride for his clan, as he gazed around the camp he noticed a set of eyes glaring, not cheering. Brushing it off Redtail stood in glory.

"Okay I would like Thistleclaw, Whitestorm, and Willowpelt to go on a patrol near the Shadowclan border." The patrols that he had previously organized were already sent out, Redtail jumped down from where he stood on the Highrock and padded across to the fresh kill pile.

He grabbed a mouse and sat down to where Bluestar sat eating a vole.

"The fresh kill pile is fully stocked, and the patrols haven't found any scent of the other clans on our territory, all seems well." Redtail mewed to his leader.

"Yes, the forest is abundant, Leaf fall will soon be here though." Bluestar worried.

"Leaf fall is moons away, and besides Featherwhisker has his supplies constantly being stocked. There is no need to worry." Redtail spoke to calm his leader's nerves.

Changing the subject Redtail asked Bluestar "who do you think should be mentors to Greykit, Ravenkit, Sandkit, and Dustkit? They are coming to their sixth moon."  
They discussed over the soon to be apprentices and then headed off to sleep.

Moons later a hard winter fell over Thunderclan, Bluestar lost a life to greenccough, Featherwhisker too died off the same illness. Starclan claimed Thrushpelt, Thistleclaw, Leopardfoot, Poppydawn, Swiftbreeze, and Stormtail.

Redtail sat oncemore next to his leader, staring at the apprentices as they play fought, Ravenpaw sat stripping a leaf carefully, not noticing Dustpaw as he snuck up on him. When Dustpaw pounced Ravenpaw basically leapt out of his pelt.

"Giving Ravenpaw to Tigerclaw I hoped he would come out of his shell a little more." Bluestar spoke.

Redtail replied "just give him time, all of the clan is weary and with Riverclan taking over Sunningrocks we all should be alert."

Bluestar shuddered as she remember the terrible defeat that had happen less then a moon ago that had claimed Thistleclaw.

Redtail stood up and shook off the cold that had lay on him. "come on we have to prove to the other clans that we are strong."

Bluestar let out a purr of amusement, she confidently knew that Redtail would be a great leader for Thunderclan one day.

Bluestar gathered her clan beneath her "today we take back Sunningrocks! Redtail you lead the attack patrol, take Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Lionheart, and Greypaw, Mousefur, Longtail, and Brindleface."

Redtail nodded and the cats that had been called gathered around him. With a flick of his tail he charged off into the forest, and raced towards Sunningrocks.

Redtail let out a screech and flew at Oakheart. He clawed and hissed at the Riverclan warrior, but Oakheart was powerful. Redtail threw Oakheart off of him and turned to face his next target, Stonefur. Redtail leapt at Stonefur claws out.

He was shoved aside by Oakheart "no Thunderclan cat will ever harm Stonefur." Redtail let out a hiss and began to fight Oakheart once again, matching his steps blow by blow.

Riverclan warriors had fallen back and only Oakheart and Stonefur remained, Tigerclaw and Redtail fought for Thunderclan.

Redtail drove Oakheart back up against stone, he was beginning to get the upper hand when suddenly the ground seemed to shake, with a glance up Redtail saw that the fighting had dislodged some large rocks.

Redtail turned and fled from the stonewall, he turned to see if Oakheart had followed, and he was crushed when he saw Oakheart being buried under the rock fall, it was a death no cat should face.

Redtail let out a cry of victory, and turned to head back to camp when suddenly his paws were knocked out from under him.

_Had Oakheart survived the rock fall?_

Redtail was pinned down he struggled to get away, he looked up at his attacker and saw those same glaring eyes that he had seen when he became deputy. Redtail closed his eyes as he prepared to meet Starclan.

Redtail padded up to Ravenpaw. "Thank you, you set me free and told the truth. For that I can give you this, from this moment on you will be recognized in Starclan as Ravenflight, your courage and willingness to seek the truth has earned you your warrior name." Redtail touched his nose to Ravenflight and then watched as the loner awakened and prodded Barley with his paw, excitedly telling the news to his new friend.

With a purr of delight Redtail padded off to where he belonged in the place of the Stars, Starclan.


	38. Fox hearted

Suntalon: Here is another chapter! This one goes to MauMeow, I don't know much about Foxheart but I tried to give her justicfication!

Fox hearted

"would you like to go hunting later?" Foxheart's eyes lit up as Raggedpelt spoke to her.

"sure!" she mewed eagerly. "Okay I will go get Hollyflower and Archeye then we can head out!" Foxheart's tail drooped in disappointment. _A hunting patrol…of course… why can't Raggedpelt just go hunting with me for once?_

With an angry shake of her head Foxheart padded to the entrance of camp and followed Raggedpelt and the others out of camp and into the dense pine scented forest.

Foxheart crept forwards in the marsh, careful to not let the soft ground squeak or mush under her paws and quick as a snake she leapt out at water vole and killed it with a swipe to the neck.

"good catch!" Raggedpelt purred. "that's the first vole I've seen in ages." It had been a hard Greenleaf, the ground had been so dry that all the prey had either died or gone to live closer to water, and only a few measly voles and frogs remained.

The patrol had split up into two groups to try and cover more ground quicklier, with the sun setting they couldn't afford to be out much longer, the kits and elders would be getting hungry.

Foxheart stalked back into camp with Raggedpelt right on her tail their whole patrol together had only caught a vole and two frogs, barely enough to feed the elders and the queens.

Stonetooth padded over to the patrol "that was all you could catch?" he asked.

"that's all there was" Foxheart snapped at the Shadowclan deputy.

She was annoyed with Archeye and Hollyflower who had only caught one frog and had been giving each other longing looks the whole time chattering and mewing like they were the only ones around.

_Why are you jealous of them? You could have that with Raggedpelt…_ Foxheart glowered at herself Raggedpelt would never see her than anything but a clanmate, he was obviously padding after Yellowpaw.

A few moons later…

Foxheart raced across the Thunderclan border with a bird in her jaws, Robinwing and Fuzzypelt were hard on her paws. The two cats didn't cross the border they just yelled empty threats.

With the arrival of Leaf bare there was hardly any prey in Shadowclan territory and lately they had been forced to take food from the Carrion Place or steal from other clans.

_I would much rather have a bird than a mouse that's been dead for a moon._ Foxheart was ripped from her thoughts when a terrible image flashed through her eyes.

_Hundreds of eyes glared at her pain seared her then everything went black._

Foxheart woke up in Sagewhisker's den. "what happened?" she asked the medicine cat.

"Brackenfoot and his patrol found you lying on the ground. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Foxheart hissed. She had blacked out after stealing prey she was sure cats would be giving her weird looks once she left the medicine cat den.

"come back later for a poppy seed and take it easy." The medicine cat ordered.

Foxheart just flicked her tail and headed off to where a sad lump of a fresh kill pile was. She picked up a frog and glanced over to where Raggedpelt was sitting she took a step towards him when Crowtail blocked he view.

"Would you mind sharing?" the black tabby she cat asked.

Foxheart quickly glanced over to where Raggedpelt had been moments ago sighed inwardly as she saw his tail disappear into the forest.

"You know what I'm not hungry, you can have it, I'm sure Brackenfoot would be happy to share with you." At first Crowtail looked confused but then she understood, Brackenfoot had been padding after he for moons now.

Foxheart padded over to the warriors den and curled up on the comfy pine needles only to plunge into that same horrid vision.

Foxheart woke up to the sound of Cedarstar calling a clan meeting. The sun had already climbed high up into the sky.

"As you all know rats have taken over the Carrion place and while out on patrol they attacked Stonetooth and his patrol, luckily most of them got away with only minor scratches. We will attack these rats and kill them all today! I want Raggedpelt to organize patrols since Stonetooth is still in the medicine cat den."

Raggedpelt leapt up next to Cedarstar and began the battle patrols.

"I will lead one with Foxheart, Crowtail, Cloudpaw, and Hollyflower. I want Brackenfoot to lead a second patrol incase we need help consisting of Archeye, Nightpelt, Lizardfang, and Littlebird."

With a flick of his tail the cats got into their patrols and headed out. Foxheart kept her eyes on Raggedpelt, wondering why he didn't love her and why she would never be enough for him.

Foxheart stopped as Raggedpelt flicked his tail and signaled for everyone to crouch down. Silently and smoothly the cats crept up on the rats. With a yowl of anger Raggedpelt leapt into battle. With a screech Foxheart followed along with the patrol.

She clawed and the red eyes of the rats. _Where have I seen this before?_ Then shock coursed through her… Her DREAM! Of course! StarClan must have been warning her about the battle.

She heard a screech as Raggedpelt was dragged under into a swarm of rats.

Filled with fury Foxheart leapt at the rats as they bitt her and clawed her she uncovered Raggedpelt who shook off his pelt and his eyes filled with gratitude plunged back into battle.

_This is futile! We have to find their leader or they will just keep coming!_

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw him. This rat was huge, almost the size of one of those small dogs twolegs walked with. Foxheart narrowed her eyes and leaped at the rat leader. She clawed at his face he hissed and jumped for her throat. Foxheart dodged but not quick enough.

The rat leader dug his teeth into her throat with a cry of pain Foxheart raked her claws down the attackers spine hoping to dislodge him but it didn't work.

As darkness began to close in with one last effort she lunged at him and bit the back of his neck and it snapped with a satisfying crack.

Her energy seemed to seep away as she crumpled to the ground.

Raggedpelt leaned over her, his eyes full of understanding, momentarily reflecting the love she had for him, but that was replaced by honor and gratitude. With that Foxheart welcomed StarClan.

Foxheart watched as Yellowfang stared mournfully down at her three kits, two of which were headed for starClan.

_Don't worry I will watch over them._ She whispered to the sorrowful she-cat. Yellowfang stared up at the stars and Foxheart saw the same love she had for Raggedpelt in those eyes.

_I love Raggedpelt and I will watch over these kits as if they were my own._ And with that she licked the little she cat and the tiny tom who gazed up at her with open eyes.

"welcome tiny kits, do not fear I will protect you."

**Suntalon: awww how touching… I will update if I get atleast ten reviews! If not.. well I will still update it just might be a while ;)**


	39. Holly Leaves will eventually wilt

Suntalon: Okay so I know I already kind of did this cat, but at the time that I wrote it I was not sure if they were actually dead or not, so here it is! (Also I haven't read the side book, so in some parts it may not be right, please don't judge)

(I do not own Warriors)

**Holly Leaves will eventually wilt and die**

Hollyleaf knew her choice was now! She had to do it to prove that she was always loyal to the warrior code! She had seen betrayel in camp, she had realized her terrible deeds, and now she must prove to her clan that what she did was wrong and that she always was loyal!

Hollyleaf stared around at camp, Cinderheart, Her best friend had forgiven her. Her family was happy to have her back, but everyone else seemed treat her differently.

The battle raged around Hollyleaf, her ears perked in alert, in case any cat needed her help. Hollyleaf saw a dark figure, nearly a shadow.

Full of anger at these cats who had betrayed their clans to be with these mangy flee bags. Hollyleaf leapt, paws out stretched. She had never forgotten her fighting skills even while she was away, she had lost herself, but not her warrior spirit.

"I thought you are warrior? Don't fight and hunt with the other cats? Why are you here?" Fallen Leaves asked.

"I _was_ a warrior, but then I betrayed my clan and killed a clanmate, I deserve to die." Hollyleaf muttered sorrowfully to the ghost warrior.

"I died many moons ago, I have seen cats come and go, my family left me, and I died alone never to be a full member of my tribe. Yet I have not given up, I make it my mission to help those lost cats that come down here, I haven't lost my spirit."

With a hiss of anger Hollyleaf dug her claws into a dark Forest cat, the tabby whirled around and aimed for her throat. Hollyleaf ducked to avoid the blow and sent the tabby flying.

"You don't understand, I betrayed my family and friends they will never want me back they all probably hate me…"

"I felt like a failure at first but then I realized that even though I did something that not all cats would consider great, there is forgiveness in this world and unless you seek it you will never see it."

Over the next few moons Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf grew closer teaching eachother the ways of the clans and tribe.

Hollyleaf whirled around as she heard the shriek of Ivypool. In the short time she had been with the clan she had grown to like Ivypool.

Hollyleaf ran to her side and saw Hawkfrost.

Hollyleaf spat at the massive tom. He had betrayed his sibling, his clan, and StarClan. She leapt at him and dug her claws into him. She fought with him for what seemed like moons, but was only moments.

Suddenly Hawkfrost leapt at her, and clawed her stomach, blood spewed.

Ivypool Leapt up in anger and delivered a killing blow to her former dark mentor.

"No you can't die" Ivypool mewed to Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf knew death was coming for her, but she had to wait till forgiveness would find her.

The forest blurred around her and her family gathered around her. She saw her two mothers, her two fathers, her two brothers, and her best friend.

With a sigh she knew that they had forgiven her and she had forgiven them.

A shudder passed through her and she eagerly waited for StarClan.

"You're the last cat I expected to come and allow me to join StarClan." Hollyleaf mewed to the grey tom.

"I know, At first I was angry at why you did what you did, but now I realize that you did it for love."

"But I broke the warrior code, I betrayed my clan!" Hollyleaf wanted to shriek.

"yes but in the end Love will always come first."

"So do you forgive me?" Hollyleaf whispered.

"Yes, as long as you forgive yourself."

"I do." Hollyleaf promised.

With that the grey tom headed off into the starry forest.

"I think there is someone who misses you, just go past the stream and into the moor, you will find him where you met before."

"Thank you Ashfur." Hollyleaf mewed.

Ashfur dipped his head and padded off into the wonderful forest.

Hollyleaf race through the forest, past the stream until she reached the moorland. There she saw him waiting out side the tunnels.

Hollyleaf raced to him and licked his shoulder, they entwined tails, and the two cats walked between two skies.

"I love you Hollyleaf." Fallen Leaves said.

"I love you too." She mewed.

"You must go now, but I will find you again."

And they did, after the battle

Suntalon: AWE SO TOUCHING!


End file.
